DOS MINUTOS PARA LA MEDIANOCHE
by Recortavidas
Summary: Durante casi un año, Kaname y Zero han mantenido un romance a escondidas por temor a herir a Yuuki, pero la decisión de la joven por confesarle al purasangre sus sentimientos obliga a Zero a elegir entre las dos personas más importantes para él. La aparición de vampiros nivel E en la Academia y su fobia al agua, pondrán en peligro algo más que su relación con Kaname: su vida.
1. AHOGÁNDOME EN LA TIERRA

**DOS MINUTOS PARA LA MEDIANOCHE**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** Durante casi un año, Kaname y Zero han mantenido un romance a escondidas por temor a herir a Yuuki, pero la decisión de la joven por confesarle al purasangre sus sentimientos obliga a Zero a elegir entre las dos personas más importantes para él. La aparición de vampiros nivel E en la Academia y su fobia al agua, pondrán en peligro algo más que su relación con Kaname: su vida.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero

**Clasificación:** T

**Género:** Hurt/Confort, Drama, Fluff, Romance y Sobrenatural.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash, palabras soeces, buena dosis de golpes, experiencias cercanas a la muerte y lime.

**Spoiler:** Con excepción del conocido ataque a la familia de Zero y su transformación en vampiro, no, ninguno.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** ¡Nueva historia, yeah! Y no, no me puse generosa publicando dos relatos seguidos. Éste ya lo tenía escrito casi por completo, solo me faltaba una escena y el título, así que ¡Voilá! Bueno, qué más decir... La historia no está ubicada en un tiempo o lugar determinado y no tiene relación con ninguna de mis anteriores fanfics. Lo único importante a resaltar es que Kaname y Zero están juntos. Zero puede tolerar las pastillas de sangre por lo que nunca tuvo la necesidad de beber la sangre de Yuuki, sin embargo, ella conoce su secreto. En la historia, la naturaleza vampírica de Yuuki no existe porque no se hace mención sobre ello. Punto. Y por supuesto, esta historia también pertenece a VK CHRONICLES, una categoría creada por mí para abarcar a mis relatos cortos e independientes de Vampire Knight.

**Aclaración:** En esta historia, los nombres honoríficos como Cross-sama o Kaname-senpai serán los únicos que aparecerán. Suelo liarme cuando se trata de "kun" o "chan" y eso, así que solo mantendré los términos que exponen un rango superior y son necesarios que sean recalcados. Cabe aclarar que también se aplicará lo mismo en **SAROS: ESTACIÓN DE ECLIPSES**.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_**PRIMERA NOCHE: AHOGÁNDOSE EN LA TIERRA**_

_«Y creo que me estoy ahogando en tierra firme. Sabes, mi padre me dijo, hijo, no te apresures a ser un hombre. […]Pero seguí adelante encendido, y ahora creo que me estoy ahogando en tierra firme». [1]_

El aire gélido lo golpeó directamente, hincando decenas de agujas en la piel descubierta de su cara y su cuello. Frotó sus manos entre sí para brindarse calor y repitió el procedimiento sobre su rostro, intentando alejar el frío y la molestia contenida desde la tarde. Como si la noche se obstinará en hacerle pasar un mal rato, un ventarrón lo suficientemente fuerte abrió la cazadora que traía puesta y expuso su torso, cubierto solo por una delgada tela, al clima helado. La cadena de Bloody Rose brilló pálidamente ante la luz de la luna durante un segundo antes de ser oculta bajo la chaqueta que Zero mantuvo cerrada abrazándose a sí mismo.

Su guardia había concluido media hora atrás, pero en lugar de enrumbarse junto a Yuuki a los dormitorios del Sol para sucumbir ante un merecido descanso, le regaló a la joven una mentira envuelta en un rostro afable y se perdió entre el bosquecillo que rodeaba la academia, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de la valla de madera que mantenía seguros a los alumnos de una dolorosa caída en las aguas que rodeaban la parte oeste de la Academia Cross.

En ocasiones, mientras se dirigía a clases o patrullaba, encontró a varios jóvenes conversando animosamente, declarándose amor o simplemente observando embelesados un atardecer que reflejaba colores en el mar. Incluso había descubierto a Yuuki, quien tanto lo criticaba por sus faltas, escapándose de sus guardias para admirar el paisaje apoyando medio cuerpo en la cerca. Él nunca se había inclinado ni por asomo a la barandilla de madera para disfrutar de las tonalidades rojizas centellantes en aguas azulinas…

…porque le aterrorizaba la idea de sentirse sumergido en el mar gélido, viéndose atrapado entre salvajes maretazos que lanzarían su cuerpo hasta las acumulaciones de tierra y roca, lastimándolo, sumiéndolo entre las profundidades. Ahogándolo.

No recordaba el preciso instante del nacimiento de aquel pavor; era muy difusa la memoria de su pequeño cuerpo de tres años hundiéndose entre las invernales aguas de un lago cerca de la cabaña donde sus padres y su hermano vivieron una corta temporada. No evocaba ese capítulo porque era muy joven en aquel entonces, ergo, era inevitable el temblor que sacudía hasta la última terminación nerviosa cuando se aproximaba a las orillas del mar o a la valla erguida en la academia. El penetrante aroma de la sal invadiendo sus fosas nasales y el sonido del oleaje golpeando la orilla eran, a su parecer, las cosas más terroríficas con las cuales tendría que enfrentarse en algunos momentos de su vida.

O en cada ocasión que le mentía a Yuuki sobre a dónde iba y con quién. La culpa y el remordimiento iban transformándose con el transcurso del tiempo y la acumulación de falsedades en grilletes más pesados, más duros e inmisericordes que parecían bien dispuestos a castigarlo por atreverse a cometer semejante injuria contra aquella que había abierto sus brazos y su corazón como un refugio para su alma atormentada por su pasado sanguinario.

Desde que comenzaron los encuentros, Zero pedía que fuesen cercanos a la orilla. Los escalofríos incesantes que resultaban de sus temores contrastaban con las lacerantes palpitaciones producto del placer y el afecto. Sometiéndose al crimen y castigo al mismo tiempo.

Ya no podía seguir haciéndolo. No más.

Ésa mañana, entre el intermedio de las clases de Trigonometría e Historia Contemporánea –bastante agobiantes, según los continuos quejidos agónicos de varios estudiantes–, el nombre de Kuran Kaname había salido a relucir. No era bastante sorprendente, en realidad, pues Zero era capaz de realizar un horario sobre los momentos precisos en los cuales Yori y Yuuki comenzaban a hablar sobre los alumnos del turno nocturno, en especial sobre el purasangre. Era una punzada dolorosa ver el brillo en los ojos de la muchacha cada vez que se refería a Kaname, y casi se había acostumbrado a la incomodidad mezclada con culpa cuando oía sus incesantes pláticas acerca de él.

Sin embargo, ése día, la conversación susurrante dio un giro demasiado brusco cuando Yuuki, sonrojada, nerviosa y destellando alegría, le comentaba a su mejor amiga su anhelo de declararle su amor al vampiro responsable de suspiros y rubores desde que era una niña. Inmediatamente, sintió el ácido estomacal subiendo por su garganta y salió intempestivamente de la clase, ignorando los murmullos conmocionados, las miradas confundidas y el llamado de Yuuki.

Mientras devolvía su desayuno sobre el retrete del baño de varones, Zero experimentó el regusto de bilis, traición y lástima por la joven que seguramente estaba buscándolo por los pasillos, preocupada e ignorante de que los sentimientos que albergó por Kaname desde hace casi diez años no serían correspondidos. Porque había sido _él_ quien le arrebató cualquier oportunidad de obtener siquiera una pizca de amor romántico, palabras dulces o besos suaves. _Oh, Dios…_ si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás para evitar que la relación de enemigos a muerte que mantuvieron durante tantos años no cambiase hasta convertirse en lo que eran ahora: una pareja.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; no podía deshacer lo que había hecho.

Sentando durante varios minutos junto a un excusado que contenía su vómito, Zero aceptó una verdad que intentó mantener apartada de su vida familiar y amorosa todo el tiempo posible hasta que le explotó en pleno rostro hace solo unos instantes, mostrándole dos innegables opciones: contárselo a Yuuki o romper su relación con Kaname.

El estómago volvió a rebullirle ante el mero pensamiento. Gimió, oprimiendo una palma contra su vientre y la otra sobre su boca, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, mientras intentaba apartar las náuseas y la oleada de imágenes que su cerebro se empeñaba en enseñarle en caso de elegir cualquiera de los caminos que tenía enfrente: Yuuki sollozando, gritándoles a ambos por su engaño, odiándolos, o Kaname abandonándolo, girando la espalda furioso por su opción de destruir aquello que habían construido poco a poco, virando la cara para que no viese sus expresión abatida, sus ojos marcados de dolor.

Tuvieron que transcurrir más de diez minutos para que Zero pudiese ponerse en pie y caminar sin tambalearse hasta los lavabos y refrescarse la cara, emitiendo pequeños quejidos lastimeros, que acalló casi al instante al percibir la presencia de algunos estudiantes dirigiéndose al servicio. Ignorando las expresiones preocupadas de sus compañeros, salió del baño, ansioso por abandonar aquel edificio cuyas paredes parecían aprisionarlo en su interior, cada vez más rápido. La brisa fresca fue más un agobio que un alivio, porque aclaró sus pensamientos y trajo consigo nuevamente a los abrumadores pensamientos.

El resto de la mañana permaneció acostado como un ovillo en el pequeño establo junto a Blanca Lilly, quien presintiendo su desanimo, restregó su hocico en sus cabellos platinados a modo de consuelo. Zero terminó faltando a la mitad de las clases y el almuerzo. Esperó sentado en el heno hasta que Yuuki apareció cerca al atardecer, deformando su rostro en una mueca de enfado primero, después de compasión y por último de desgano al sentirse nuevamente incapaz de comprenderlo o atenuar sus penas.

Murmurando una disculpa y una excusa sobre un desayuno que le cayó mal, recompuso su expresión para la joven antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna, seguido por Yuuki. La prefecta no creía completamente su pretexto, pero no insistió y le sonrió con sinceridad. Por segundo vez en el día, Zero contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

Faltaba poco para el cambio de clases. Por costumbre, Zero chequeó el reloj, ignorando al excitado grupo de chicas que se mantenían prudentemente detrás de él; Kiryuu podría tener una expresión abatida, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Yuuki, al frente, conteniendo con desespero a su tanda de adolescentes hormonales desesperadas, estaba demasiado distraída en evitar ser pisoteada por ellas que no le dedicó otra mirada. Zero dio gracias por ello; el incidente de la mañana le había dejado un constante dolor de cabeza que afectaba en demasía su voluble carácter, además de sentirse indigno y sin suficientes energías como para contestar a cualquiera de sus inquietudes con respecto a su comportamiento.

Sabía por supuesto que ella conseguiría acorralarlo en alguno de los pasillos de los Dormitorios del Sol o en la casa de Cross mientras cenaban para sonsacarle información. Por unos segundos, caviló la idea de faltar a la cena del viernes, pero la desechó de inmediato. Aquello solo traería más atención sobre su persona, tanto por parte de Yuuki como de Cross.

Esperó en silencio el cambio de clases, una obligación que siempre había detestado; encontraba grotesca y fastidiosa la adulación que las chicas de la Clase Diurna profesaban hacia sus ídolos vampiros. La actitud de nobles, como Hanabusa, que se pavoneaban dichosos ante los enloquecidos gritillos de admiración de sus fans tampoco había ayudado, aunque hasta cierto punto resultaba tolerable. Teniendo en cuenta que era él quien mantenía una relación con el miembro más solicitado de la Clase Nocturna, sería hipócrita quejarse. Pero aquella idea solo enardeció su mal humor que fijaba como blancos a las escandalosas jovencitas.

Las rejas de los Dormitorios de la Luna se abrieron en un crujido que en la mente del prefecto produjo eco. Su corazón empezó a palpitar mucho más rápido y con más fuerza, pero decidió ignorarlo y se giró, dándole la espalda al grupo de estudiantes enfundados en blanco, para enfrentarse a las chicas que chillaban excitadas, maldiciendo por primera vez esa habilidad sobrenatural de escuchar con demasiada claridad los gritos a su alrededor.

Un repentino silencio sobrevino cuando un pitido que resonaba tan alto como el ulular de una sirena y le permitía sentir a los vampiros, identificarlos. Percibió a Kaname justo detrás y lentamente se giró. No dudó ni un segundo en trasmitir su mensaje cuando unos ojos borgoñas profundas se cruzaron con los suyos, atravesando su cuerpo, leyendo su alma y, con suma facilidad, lo que su mirada intentaba difundir.

_«Tenemos que hablar»._

No necesitaban acordar horarios ni lugares. Como un acuerdo tácito, desde que comenzaron sus encuentros ocultos, se veían tres veces a la semana, cerca de la medianoche.

Y ahí estaba él, acudiendo demasiado temprano como siempre que se hallaba nervioso, molesto, melancólico o ansioso. En esos instantes, le parecía sufrir una devastadora mezcla de las cuatro emociones y quizás una que otra de más. Suspiró por enésima vez, friccionando sus manos contra sus brazos, en busca de calor, meditando en el desastre en el que se había transformado su vida. Kaname Kuran era un príncipe purasangre y, por ende, era el enemigo natural de un cazador de vampiros. Zero era tanto un cazador como un vampiro convertido a la fuerza por otro purasangre así que era su obligación odiarlo, despreciar hasta el suelo que pisaba y jurar que algún día, en un descuido suyo, acabaría con su pútrida existencia, argumentando que había cobrado un precio justo para la tranquilidad de los seres humanos.

Entonces, ¿por qué había terminado involucrándose no solo sexual, sino también románticamente con Kaname, quien, además de ser vampiro, era un hombre?

La cuestión del género había atormentado su, ya desequilibrada, vida desde el instante en que comenzaron los toques indecorosos y los besos ardientes. El resto de varones le resultaban indiferentes, pero debía reconocer que las mujeres no llamaban tampoco su atención. Había sido Kuran Kaname el único capaz de despertar una chispa que inició un incendio devastador en el centro de su universo.

Kaname era ajeno a esa preocupación porque en el mundo vampírico tanto hombres como mujeres podían encaminarse en las vías heterosexuales, bisexuales y homosexuales en busca de amor y placer. Por supuesto que su crianza era totalmente diferente a la suya.

Zero había sido educado para convertirse en un buen cazador, un honorable hombre de buenos principios que contraería matrimonio con alguna joven que compartía su vocación y conocería en el transcurso del tiempo, con quien tendría hijos que seguirían sus pasos, fortaleciendo su linaje ancestral.

La aparición de Hio Shizuka cambió radicalmente la visión que tenía sobre su vida, destruyendo cualquier camino que pudiese tomar para alcanzar el futuro que idealizaron para él.

Durante muchas noches, se preguntó cuál sería el rumbo que tomaría su vida después de graduarse de la academia; el demencial ataque de Hio Shizuka hacia su familia, obligó a Zero, quien había sido entrenado para combatir y mantenerse en pie aún en situaciones adversas, a conformarse con un destino fatal: la muerte o la locura. Y aunque consiguiese superar con éxito ambos obstáculos, Zero sabía que jamás conseguiría aprobación o apoyo ni de los cazadores ni de los vampiros, porque para ellos él no pertenecía a ninguno de esos mundos. Su maldición le impedía pensar siquiera en formar una familia y aunque ese pensamiento surcó su mente un par de veces teniendo a Yuuki como compañera, fue desechado de inmediata, odiándose por considerar siquiera la idea de arrastrarle a su abismo de perdición.

Zero se resignó a esperar pacientemente la conclusión de su destino marcado, pero la presencia de Kaname, un vampiro a quien había contemplado con odio y desprecio desde que lo conoció, durante su época de desesperanza le sirvió de consuelo. Kaname mutada su imagen de creído arrogante y confiado hasta lo imposible para ser su pilar de salvación, su bote salvavidas. El prefecto descubrió que bajo la máscara impasible y los colmillos extendidos descansaba un alma vulnerable y melancólica, capaz de brindar candor a pesar de sumirse en su propia mísera.

No era puramente deseo carnal o atracción física los pilares que conformaban su relación, aunque también formaban parte de ella. Existía una comunicación profunda y agradable que iba más allá de las palabras. A pesar de sus miedos e inseguridades, Zero anhelaba poder conservar esos sentimientos que su corazón gritaba eran correctos.

¿Pero cómo podían continuar con aquello? ¿Qué pasaba con Yuuki? ¿Lo perdonaría si acaso decidían contarle la verdad? ¿O debería abandonarlo todo y sacrificarse para evitarle un sufrimiento mayor? ¿Y qué diría Cross si se entraba? ¿Su maestro y los cazadores lo repudiarían por haber decidido entregarse a un purasangre, a su enemigo?

Volvió a suspirar. Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. De lo único de lo que Zero estaba seguro era que necesitaban tomar una decisión, pero quería ver a Kaname, hablar con él y disfrutar de su compañía en una noche amena antes del arribo de la tormenta.

* * *

Como de costumbre, Kaname se dirigió puntual a su encuentro con el prefecto, sin detenerse a dar excusas o explicaciones sobre su paradero durante las siguientes horas a sus compañeros de dormitorio, quienes a pesar de mantenerse en silencio, no pudieron evitar preguntarse a dónde y con quién volvía a marcharse su líder, pero podían hacerse algunas ideas y pensar en un par de nombres. Calificándose como imprudentes e irrespetuosos, se marcharon en silencio y con prisa a sus respectivas habitaciones. Él único que permaneció en el salón principal fue Takuma, quien sonriente, se sentó con elegancia en el diván y comenzó a leer, esperando con paciencia el regreso de su mejor amigo.

Kaname supo desde el comienzo que iba a ser casi imposible ocultárselo a los demás por demasiado tiempo. Después de todo, Zero y él no habían estado ignorándose precisamente; la forma en la que se miraban, sus citas cada vez más seguidas durante la semana… Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se diera cuenta.

¡Qué diablos, tal vez todos ya lo sabían! Takuma lo descubrió meses atrás por accidente, así que, ¿por qué pensar que el resto se mantenía ajeno al olor de su ropa, sus escapadas nocturnas o su acercamiento al prefecto? No se avergonzaba de su relación con Zero, en lo absoluto, pero el joven parecía reticente a divulgarlo y él no discutió. Existían varios factores de por medio que inducían a guardar silencio, al menos durante un tiempo.

— ¡Kaname-sempai!

Yuuki, por ejemplo.

El aludido giró sobre sus talones visualizando la torpe figura de Yuuki casi corriendo en su dirección hasta detenerse a pocos metros de su posición. Ella sonreía nerviosa, apartándose el cabello del rostro y dejando a la vista sus mejillas sonrosadas. Kaname no podía asegurar si era debido a la carrera o a su presencia; ya se había acostumbrado al efecto que su presencia provocaba en la muchacha y aquello le enternecía.

— Yuuki —dijo a modo de saludo, devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Terminaste tu guardia?

La pregunta era innecesaria, porque él ya sabía que la hora de vigilia concluyó minutos antes. Sus citas con Zero, generalmente nocturnas, comenzaban casi siempre después de sus patrullas. Por supuesto, la joven no tenía por qué saber que Kaname conocía a la perfección los horarios de la Clase Diurna desde hacía meses.

— Sí, Kaname-sempai. Hoy no tuvimos problemas, así que Zero y yo acabamos pronto —contestó animosa que casi al instante fue desplazada por un halo de desconcierto y aflicción —. Iba regresar a los dormitorios con Zero, pero él dijo que iría a dar un paseo para despejarse. Hoy no se sintió bien —sus palabras eran apesadumbradas y era fácil reconocer debido a sus hombros caídos y la preocupación en su voz.

La noticia no había resultado una sorpresa; Kaname había reconocido la intranquilidad del joven aquella tarde en su postura tensa y su expresión desencajada. Cualquiera que conociera a Zero lo suficiente, hubiera asociado su comportamiento con el bullicio generado a su alrededor. Pero él no. Conocía casi a la perfección los gestos del prefecto y era capaz de identificar cada uno mientras desfilaban por el pálido rostro del muchacho, además de la vibrante energía fluyendo de su cuerpo.

La petición del prefecto para su encuentro esa noche probablemente tenía mucho que ver con su condición actual y Kaname fue incapaz de concentrarse en clases meditando sobre algún incidente que hubiera escapado de su conocimiento y afectado de alguna manera a Zero, pero no conseguía recordar nada inusual. Fue inevitable que cruzara por su mente el pensamiento de que la salud de Zero estaba siendo afectada por su condición de vampiro convertido. Un escalofrío casi imperceptible sacudió su cuerpo cuando llegó a esa conclusión, aparentemente la más acertada. Consiguió tranquilizarse segundos después al recordar que mientras estuviese junto a Zero, cediéndole su sangre a pesar de la negativa del joven a depender de él, nada malo podría ocurrir.

Yuuki, por supuesto, no estaban tan tranquila y Kaname se percató de su angustia. La joven prefecta era un libro abierto y sus emociones se podían leer como si estuviesen escritas en un letrero de neón sobre su cabeza. Durante un segundo, el purasangre tuvo el impulso de decirle que no llenase su mente de pensamientos turbios, pues él no dejaría que algo le sucediese a Zero.

Pero no lo hizo porque sería decir demasiado, significaría delatarse y aún no habían acordado el momento para hablar con ella, con Cross y con el resto del mundo.

En lugar de intentar convencerla con una verborrea que terminaría aburriéndolos a los dos, además de demorar su cita, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Yuuki y removió sus cabellos, desordenándolos y murmuró, con voz suave y firme:

— Estoy seguro que Kiryuu estará bien. Después de todo es bastante terco y no dejaría que nada tuerce su voluntad ni amaine sus deseos de vivir.

Quizás fuese porque ella también lo creía o porque era Kaname quien lo decía, pero recuperó la confianza y lanzó lejos sus temores. Ella conocía la entereza de Zero, su fuerza, su terquedad como había, dicho Kaname para no caer ante las trabas que la vida había puesto en su camino. La muerte de sus padres, su conversión en vampiro, su futuro incierto… Sin importar qué, Zero seguía viviendo, estudiaba y sacaba altas calificaciones, le gritaba a las chicas cuando estás colmaban su paciencia, bromeaba a costa suya, empujaba a Cross fuera de la cocina y preparaba él los alimentos para que ninguno sufriera del estómago horas después. Él, su amigo, su hermano, su compañero, era una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que Yuuki había conocido en su vida. Sí, sabría reponerse. Ella estaría a su lado para asegurarse de ello.

Levantó la mirada gacha, abandonando el suelo empedrado para dirigirla al vampiro frente a ella y agradecerle por sus palabras de consuelo, por animarla en esos momentos, mas perdió la voz cuando se encontró con unos ojos inmensamente hermosos, tan profundos que le parecía plausible la posibilidad de perderse en sus abismos. Su rostro comenzó a arder demasiado rápido y las palmas de sus manos se sintieron sudorosas; generalmente aquella era señal para inclinarse en una despedida rápida y marcharse veloz, pero sus pies se clavaron en el suelo, manteniéndola anclada a ese lugar e imposibilitándole cualquier oportunidad de escape.

Yuuki comenzó a hiperventilar, desesperada porque la cercanía con Kaname no disminuía y él seguía mirándola fijamente, como si tratase de leer su mente, adivinar que escondía tras sus grandes ojos marrones. Se aterrorizó, preguntándose si no sería demasiado vergonzoso pedirle que se fuera, o en su defecto fingir un desmayo, mas sabía era inútil porque él percibiría su respiración errática y los latidos desbocados de su corazón y sabría que estaba mintiendo. La desesperación la embargó y era seguro que pronto comenzaría a tartamudear, pero una pequeña voz, hizo aparición en su cabeza.

_«Es tu oportunidad. Díselo. Confiésale tus sentimientos. Díselo». _

_«¿Confesarle… mis sentimientos?»_ se repitió, aunque ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Había estado meditando los últimos días sobre la relación que mantenía con Kaname. Desde que lo conoció, él había formado parte fundamental de su vida. Fue Kaname quien la llevó donde Cross, quien la adoptó, cuidó como si fuese su propia hija. Kaname era su héroe, su compañero de juegos, su amigo, y con el transcurso del tiempo, el hombre que se había ganado su corazón, la persona por quien suspiraba, el vampiro a quien amaba.

Todos esos años había mantenido ocultos sus sentimientos, temerosa de saberse demasiado insignificante comparada con el resto de mujeres que pululaban a su alrededor. A pesar de que Kaname tenía un trato especial con ella, y se mostraba atento, gentil y amable, Yuuki no dejaba de cuestionarse si sus sentimientos eran suficientes para él, un purasangre, o si acaso era correspondida.

La aparición de Zero en su vida había complicado las cosas. El centro del universo de Yuuki ya no era ocupado únicamente por Kaname, sino también por un jovencito que había padecido horribles pesares a manos de una mujer de la misma categoría que su príncipe de ensueño.

Durante mucho tiempo, Yuuki se cuestionó si no era más conveniente, más prudente y saludable para todos que eligiese el camino que le uniría a Zero, que lo eligiese a él. Sin embargo, aquello no era una selección de vinos y ella no era una catadora que se inclinaba por el mejor; ellos no eran objetos y Yuuki carecía del derecho a utilizarlos como si lo fueran, a despreciar a uno para hacer feliz al otro. Simplemente aquello no estaba bien.

El constante temor de que Kaname se cansase de esperar alguna respuesta, que buscase a alguien más bonita, más elegante, grácil e inteligente que ella le instaba a decidir por uno. No es como si fuese una cuestión ajena a sus pensamientos, porque siempre supo, desde el instante en que dos caminos se abrían, dos direcciones opuestas, que tendría que elegir.

Y quizás siempre supo cuál sería su opción, su única opción.

El corazón no pide permiso para amar y el suyo tampoco le preguntó. Dudaba que aquel cliché, que sonaba más a excusa barata, fuese suficiente para que Zero entendiera por qué no lo había elegido a él.

— K-Kaname-sempai… —tartamudeó, cogiendo valor hasta de donde no había para decir en voz alta lo que su alma gritaba todos los días. Inhaló y exhaló dos veces. El aludido esperó pacientemente, sin ser capaz esta vez de leer la decisión brillando en sus los ojos chocolate —. Kaname-sempai… desde hace tiempo yo… quiero decirle que… usted…

La compresión se apoderó del rostro del vampiro y entreabrió los labios, aturdido, adivinando sus próximas palabras. Yuuki supo que él se había dado cuenta de su intención, pero nos e retractó, sino que, envalentonada, levantó la cabeza completamente y con una firmeza nunca antes vista, le dijo:

—Yo lo quiero, Kaname-sempai. Y… creo — le dolió usar esa palabra porque era sinónimo de inseguridad, de una negativa. Habría sido mejor decir "estoy segura" pero aún así no retrocedió —… que usted también siente lo mismo por mí. No puedo pensar diferente cuando veo cómo me mira y la forma en la que me trata es diferente a cualquiera, es especial. Lo sé.

El aludido sintió un golpe en el estómago cuando recordó que sus ademanes cariñosos, casi paternales, para con Yuuki no habían cesado desde que comenzó una relación clandestina con quien ella consideraba su hermano. Él no tenía intenciones de iniciar un romance con la joven prefecta a pesar de que su actitud quizás demostrara lo contrario. No culparía a Yuuki por elevar las expectativas con respecto a una relación entre ellos, ya que había sido Kaname quien hizo crecer sus esperanzas con su trato gentil y sus atenciones, pero basadas en el afecto amical, fraternal.

Hubo un tiempo en que Kaname compartía su sueño, verla ocupar el puesto de esposa, madre y compañera que el príncipe purasangre creía necesitar. Sin embargo, a medida que transcurría el tiempo e iba adquiriendo conocimientos y sentido común, razonó y se negó a empujarla a un mundo oscuro, elegante y hermoso, pero igualmente cruel y sanguinario. Inevitable Yuuki tendría que encontrarse con la otra cara de los vampiros, el rostro que ella no conocía… que en realidad se negaba a ver, porque ella creía que su mundo era perfecto.

Para Yuuki, un purasangre era sinónimo de fuerza, poder, estabilidad y belleza, eran vampiros que podían moldear el mundo a su antojo con solo una palabra, un gesto. Porque inspiraban respeto y temor. No se equivocaba con aquel último punto; Kaname sabía que si proclamaba al prefecto como su pareja oficial no debería preocuparse ante la posibilidad de que Zero recibiera tratos injustos o comentarios malsonantes por parte de la sociedad de vampiros, porque absolutamente todos temerían las represalias que pudiese generar el haber ofendido a la pareja del príncipe del mundo sobrenatural. Los cazadores eran otra cuestión, claro.

La joven prefecta no sabía eso, por supuesto, pero ella creía fervientemente que en su vida no existían sombras ni pesares, ni siquiera un devastador pasado. Oh, cuán equivocada estaba, qué distante era su visión con la realidad. Y aunque Kaname le contase, Yuuki simplemente no estaba preparada para afrontar la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el mundo vampírico ni para enfrentarse a los demonios que yacían dentro de su alma corrupta. No podría consolarlo como deseaba, como le gustaría, y el sufrimiento que la acogía cuando era incapaz de entender a Zero, sería infinitamente mayor al percatarse que no podría aliviar su angustia ni su dolor.

Todo aquello, sin embargo, ya no tenía importancia, porque era demasiado tarde. Yuuki, con sus sonrisas nerviosas, sus abundantes sonrojos y torpes balbuceos había sido desplazada a un rincón de su corazón por Zero desde hace casi un año. Pero, ¿cómo decirlo que él no podía corresponderle porque amaba a alguien más, quien se suponía lo odiaba y a quien él odiaba también, su potencial pareja durante una temporada, su mejor amigo, su hermano?

Probablemente se le estrujaría el corazón si le contase la verdad que mantuvieron oculta, intentando protegerla, pero que no podría seguir escondiendo, mucho menos después de esto. Aunque Yuuki no hubiese agarrado coraje para confesarle sus sentimientos, un día ellos cometerían un desliz o se cansarían de mantener las distancias, las formas correctas y revelarían, conscientes o por error, su secreto. Yuuki los odiaría cuando se enterase porque ella deseaba un futuro que implicaba a Kaname y un mundillo feliz lleno de comprensión e igualdad. En sus sueños, Kaname y ella se casarían algún día, vivirían en una mansión y tendría bebés de pálidas pieles, cabellos castaños e intensos ojos borgoñas. No obstante, las cosas no eran tan simples ni seguían un sendero firme, una dirección predestina.

Ninguno podía salir indemne de ese embrollo, alguien tenía que sufrir, alguien debía pagar para los demás fuesen felices.

Desgraciadamente, en ese cuento, la jovencita que aún aguardaba esperanzada una respuesta afirmativa que nunca llegaría, iba a ser quien saliera herida.

* * *

Zero apretó sus manos temblorosas a causa del frío, convirtiéndolas en puños e inhaló profundamente para calmarse. Llevaba aguardando a Kaname durante casi diez minutos y la paciencia se le iba agotando. El purasangre era extremadamente puntual en cada cosa que hacía y sus citas no eran la excepción, así que debía tener una buena explicación para la demora. En otra ocasión no le hubiese molestado tanto, pero el inclemente frío y su premura para decidir qué hacer con respecto a su relación alteraban sus nervios.

Sabiendo que caminar de un lado a otro no ayudaría en nada más que aumentar la incomodidad en pecho, se detuvo y jugueteó con su reloj de pulsera para distraerse, pero el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien no lo abandonó. Frotó la palma de su mano contra su torso hasta ubicarlo sobre su corazón. Sus latidos eran erráticos y el nudo en su garganta crecía y crecía hasta que creyó por un momento que no podría respirar. Se agachó, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, respirando agitado, y sospechando que tal vez volvería a vomitar. De repente la idea de que Kaname no viniera le supo tentadora; no quería que estuviese presente mientras devolvía parte de su cena. Sería repugnante.

Maldijo cuando sus agudos oídos captaron el sonido de los arbustos removerse muy cerca de su posición, pero se mantuvo en inmóvil, maquinando alguna excusa para evitar preguntas hostigadoras por parte de Kaname. El hombre en ocasiones era más paranoico que él.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, pero su gesto alegre rápidamente fue sustituido por una mueca cuando escuchó un rugido que definitivamente no era animal ni tampoco una broma de Kaname o algunos estudiantes que salieron de la cama. El rugido no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando pasos rápidos acompañaron al grotesco sonido. Horrorizado, Zero giró sobre sus talones y tuvo que ejercer una gran fuerza de voluntad para no tambalearse debido a que el rápido movimiento le produjo un mareo. Y fue una decisión acertada porque esquivo a tiempo unas garras peligrosas que habían sido levantadas contra él.

Su dueño, como ya lo suponía, era un esbirro deformado y bañada en sangre propia y ajena, un humano que había abandonado por completo la lucidez y se había convertido en una amenaza para los habitantes de la ciudad y también de los estudiantes. Sin dejar de observar al nivel E, Zero se preguntó cómo demonios había conseguido burlar los hechizos de protección que Cross renovaba cada cierto tiempo para mantener a salvo a los jóvenes de los peligros que yacían afuera de sus rejas. Mientras esquivaba un nuevo asalto solo se le ocurrió pensar en dos opciones: o el monstruo había ingresado forzando los hechizos, lo que seguramente alertaría a Cross y estaría ya en camino, junto a algunos nobles probablemente, a patrullar buscando al intruso…

…o _alguien_ lo había ayudado a entrar.

Y si estaba en lo correcto, ¿quién había sido capaz de soltar a un vampiro descontrolado dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia, sabiendo por supuesto que ocurriría una catástrofe si aquella criatura sin consciencia interceptaba a un estudiante? ¿Quién sería capaz de semejante acto?

La conmoción por imaginar a alguien cometiendo una atrocidad como esa lo distrajo lo suficiente como para permitirle a su atacante lanzarse contra él. Zero reaccionó tarde. Sin posibilidades de escapar ni evadir la arremetida, retrocedió, extrayendo el arma que había evitado usar para no atraer la atención de los estudiantes humanos, porque estaba bastante cerca de los Dormitorios del Sol y que algún curioso se asomara fuera del edificio mientras una bestia sedienta de sangre se paseara por el lugar no resultaría nada bueno.

Pero no tenía otra alternativa si es que no deseaba morir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó al mismo tiempo que sentía unas fuertes manos golpeando su pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás. El olor a polvo invadió el ambiente y sus fosas nasales. El cuerpo del nivel E se convirtió en cenizas que se esparcieron por el aire en tanto la espalda de Zero chocaba contra la cerca. El prefecto no pensó siquiera en festejar que había salido ileso porque supo que la verja no lo detendría.

Soltó el arma un segundo antes de que el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies y su cuerpo comenzará a caer, directamente hacia las aguas negras.

* * *

**[1] N. de A:** Estrofa de la canción _"Drowning on dry land"_ de Albert King cuyo nombre utilicé para el nombre del capítulo y cuya version original es: _You know, my f__ather told me, son don't rush to be a man/You know, my father told me, son don't you rush to be a man/But I went ahead on, and now I think I'm drowning on dry land. _

* * *

**N. de A:** Bieeeen… Primer capítulo, ¡listo! ¿Qué les pareció? Sí, sé que no pude publicar el sábado, sino las primeras horas del domingo, pero cambié la escena de la confesión de Yuuki un par de veces porque no llegaban a convencerme y al final creo que me quedó bien. No sé, ustedes dirán.

Entonces… ¿qué tal? Escribí esto exhausta por el tercer capítulo de SAROS que será tan largo, no, será incluso más extenso que el anterior. Estresada, frustrada y agonizando por una escena que no concebía materializar, pero que es necesaria para la historia, me dije _"Respira, con calma, y ponte a escribir otra cosa para tranquilizarte"_. Curiosamente, me hice caso. Intenté redactar el segundo capítulo de SANTUARIO, pero mi total inexperiencia en relatos en primera persona me dificultó mucho el asunto por lo que puede que la historia vaya a tardar, así que abrí un nuevo documento de Word y comencé a escribir. Las ideas vinieron por ahí y por allá y cuando me percaté, casi todo el capítulo estaba hecho. Y dije, oh, sí, sí, sí. Originalmente sería un One-Shot, pero alargué la historia y la dividí, por lo que es posible que no sean más cinco o seis capítulos, no es mucho, claro, pero no era un tema que tuviese tanto material para explotar como es el caso de **SAROS**.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: SEGUIR FLUYENDO COMO UN RÍO**_


	2. SEGUIR FLUYENDO COMO UN RÍO

_**SEGUNDA NOCHE: SIGUE FLUYENDO COMO UN RÍO**_

_«__Tiempo, fluyendo como un río. Tiempo, llamándome. Quién sabe si nos volveremos a ver alguna vez. Pero el tiempo sigue fluyendo como un río. Hacia el mar. Adiós mi amor… tal vez sea por siempre. Adiós mi amor… la marea me espera__»__. [1]_

Quince metros. Ésa era la altura del acantilado y probablemente la caída duraría segundos, aunque Zero creyó que caía durante horas. Los ventarrones nocturnos empujaban y volteaban su cuerpo en espirales, como si no pesara más que una hoja de papel que se precipitaba a una velocidad alarmante hacia el mar. El prefecto no encontró su voz para gritar, pero su cabeza era un barullo descontrolado, un palpitar constante en su sien. _«No, no, no»_ exclamaba una voz suplicante…

…y entones atravesó como un cuchillo la superficie del agua. Mientras descendía a las profundidades gélidas, despertó de su ensoñación y el pánico se apoderó de él. Pataleó y manoteó desesperado porque sus movimientos solo removían las oscuras aguas, confundiendo su sentido de orientación. No encontró ninguna luz que le indicará el camino hacia arriba y aquella indicación era fundamental, puesto que dirigirse hacia la dirección incorrecta significaría la muerte.

Era inútil siquiera intentar nadar hacia algún lado porque las furiosas corrientes lo habían atrapado, y sacudían su cuerpo de un lugar a otro, incrementando el caos y su angustia. Quizá otra persona se hubiese sentido un poco aliviada al sentir que no era arrastrada hacia el fondo del mar, pero Zero estaba completamente aterrorizado con la simple idea de estar dentro de él. Le pareció irónico que hubiese divagado sobre la situación en la cual se encontraba hace tan solo unos minutos; sus años de precaución para mantenerse lejos del agua no significaban nada porque las olas con las cuales tuvo pesadillas los primeros años de su vida habían regresado a reclamar su alma, sorberle la vida.

En medio de la aflicción, Zero luchaba para guardar el aliento en su interior, oprimiendo con fuerza los labios, porque abrirlos siquiera un poco sería dejar escapar su provisión de aire. El frío empezaba a entumecer tanto sus brazos como sus piernas y la presión en su pecho le instaba a conseguir, durante un segundo cuanto menos, un poco de oxígeno. Cuando su cuerpo fue consciente de que no saciaría dicha necesidad, empezó a fatigarse y el vértigo lo envolvió.

_«Me estoy ahogando»,_ pensó casi a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero el simple pensamiento, su terror absoluto, fue suficiente para impulsarlo a seguir braceando, continuar pataleando en cualquier dirección. Durante un instante, casi un cuarto de segundo, Zero fue capaz de apreciar un pálido brillo, sin forma definida, brillando sobre su cabeza.

La luna.

Como un menjurje de pan ofrecido a un hambriento, Zero alabó la salida a escapar de su muerte. Se obligó a intentar nadar hacia la luminiscencia que la luna le ofrecía en esa noche oscura, en esas aguas inhóspitas que lo sacudían sin compasión. Era imposible que siguiera manteniendo la respiración por más tiempo, pero cuando sintió una ventisca fría en sus dedos, se impulsó, y como si fuera un torpedo, sacó la cabeza del mar, gimiendo por aire.

Fue un choque volver a respirar, casi tan abrupto como la bofetada helada de vientos que lo recibieron; el agua se sentía más caliente en comparación, pero no lo suficiente. Inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire, Zero intentó mantenerse en la superficie, combatir contra el oleaje, que seguía insistiendo en tragárselo entero. Parpadeó, intentando aclarar sus ojos, aún cegados por la sal, y captar algún atisbo de las rocas que pudiesen mantener a salvo, temporalmente, del bravo mar, pero toda era oscuridad. Incluso poseyendo una visión más sagaz que los humanos, le era imposible identificar nada debido a las constantes corrientes marítimas.

El pánico volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando se percató que no podía mantener la cabeza en la superficie por demasiado tiempo. La fuerza de las olas los sumergían nuevamente hacia el fondo y la imperiosa necesidad de recoger aire una vez volvía a ascender le impedía cualquier posibilidad de pedir auxilio. Nadie excepto Kaname sabía dónde estaba y la demora del purasangre, quien era excepcionalmente puntual, solo significaba que un incidente de última hora le impediría acudir, por lo menos a tiempo para descubrir que había caído hacia el acantilado.

Boqueó desesperado, escupiendo el agua salada que había tragado y logró penetrar por sus fosas nasales. Con la angustia creciente, manoteó para continuar flotando, pero la debilidad rápidamente se apoderaba de él. Bracear para regresar a la superficie después de haber sido impulsado hacia el fondo le resultaba dificultoso cada vez más; Zero sentía que bloques de cemento estaban atados a sus brazos y moverlos, levantarlos siquiera, tensaba sus músculos y sus tendones hasta llegar a producirle dolor.

Su garganta también comenzaba a dolerle, ardiendo tanto por el frío como por la salobridad, y sus ojos no eran inmunes al calvario. Le picaban, pero la sal en el agua, si bien influía, no era el principal motivo. Para Zero contener el aire en sus pulmones estaba siendo tal difícil como reprimir sus deseos de llorar. Estaba ahogándose y nadie lo salvaría. Moriría hundiéndose en ese abismo húmedo y negro que exigía su último aliento como pago. Empezó a hiperventilar, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y la punzante molestia en la sien se incrementaba a cada minuto. El terror le impedía seguir combatiendo contra Poseidón en su estado más puro, luchar contra el oleaje era insoportable y se sentía dividido por su deseo de vivir y sus ansias porque todo acabase de una vez, que el pánico desapareciera y el mar se lo tragara.

Su cabeza volvió a desaparecer bajo una ola lo suficientemente grande y feroz, zambullendo su cuerpo. Su instinto le gritaba que siguiera luchando, pero el agarrotamiento en sus músculos y la falta de oxígeno impedían que se moviera intentando salvar la vida.

Entonces, se rindió, reconociendo a su pesar que sin importar cuánto lo intentará no lograría sobrevivir, sino alargar aún más su sufrimiento. Abrió la boca, inhalando agua, tosió y volvió a inhalar más agua. Burbujas arecieron frente el rostro de Zero cuando el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

Había escuchado en alguna clase de primeros auxilios que el agua en los pulmones bloquea el intercambio de gas en los tejidos y al mismo tiempo las vías respiratoria. Sonaba horrible, mas no creyó que se sentiría como si las ganas de llorar se incrementaran y la quemazón en su garganta se extendiese hasta su pecho. Se arrepintió de haber dejado de luchar, porque su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse en espasmos y sacudirse sin control. Entonces se quedó inmóvil.

A pesar de estar envuelto entre mareas despiadadas y brutales, le pareció que su cuerpo comenzaba a caer hacia las profundidades, pero era una sensación de calma y tranquilidad como nunca antes había sentido. No más dolor ni frío ni pánico. Al borde de la inconsciencia, Zero pensó en los tópicos sobre la muerte, como el desfilar de la vida frente a sus ojos, comprimidas en imágenes que simbolizaban recuerdos y producían arrepentimientos y felicidad. Nada de eso sucedió.

En su lugar, Zero imaginó el rostro sonriente de Cross y Yuuki. Un alivio diferente al que experimentaba lo hundió; ellos jamás sabrían que tuvo alguna relación con Kaname, jamás sentirían vergüenza o sufrimientos por sus decisiones. La muerte los devastaría a ambos, tal vez más a Cross porque él hombre no había cesado en admitir que lo veía como a un hijo. E iba perder a uno. Y la pequeña Yuuki sufriría también, desolada por la ridícula idea de que tal vez había sido culpa suya. Ignorando el desasosiego, Zero sabía que un día dejaría de doler.

Kaname… tal vez nunca se repondría. La punzada lacerante que atacó su corazón hubiese servido segundos atrás para hacerlo retroceder en su resignación, seguir peleando hasta el final, tratar de algún modo de conseguir más tiempo, solo para evitar que Kaname padeciera el dolor de la perdida; se alegraba de no haber formado un vínculo con él debido a la permanencia de su otro miedo: ser mordido. Su muerte significaría la muerte de Kaname, literalmente, si estuvieran unidos, pero en las actuales circunstancias, su partida solo equivaldría al dolor.

Por supuesto, aquello ya no era importante porque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos e intentos de sobrevivencia.

_«Lo lamento… Kaname»_ fue su último pensamiento antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo y su cuerpo se hundiera en las profundidades de aquellas aguas negras.

* * *

Iluminados por la luz de la luna, los ojos de Yuuki brillaban anhelantes, reflejando con claridad la esperanza y el amor. Kaname se permitió perderse durante unos segundos en esas perlas inocentes antes de golpearse mentalmente y recordar –como si pudiese olvidarlo en algún momento- que era imposible e incorrecto pensar siquiera en corresponder a sus sentimientos.

No encontraba, sin embargo, una manera sutil de rechazar su confesión y ninguna excusa, ajena a la verdad, serviría para aplacar la aspiración de Yuuki. Creyendo que él la había cortejado desde que ella tenía memoria, para ella, lo más lógico sería suponer que su negativa se debía a un instinto de protección, un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer para mantenerla a salvo de alguna amenaza desconocida.

Tampoco era adecuado decirle _«Yuuki, perdón, no puedo corresponderte porque mi corazón le pertenece a Zero»_. Sí, era una forma pragmática de confesarle que llevaba saliendo con el prefecto desde hace un tiempo, pero Kaname creía que responderle eso, después de la confesión de la muchacha, sonaba casi como _«Yuuki, me importa una mierda tus sentimientos porque me follo a Zero»._ Así de duro y brutal. Y ella por supuesto no se merecía eso.

Entonces… se hallaba en un _impasse_.

Si Yuuki fuese un vampiro, como purasangre, Kaname no tendría obligación de corresponderle y definitivamente no de preocuparse si hería sus sentimientos. La imagen de Ruka pasó por su mente. La joven y hermosa noble que no se cansaba de promulgar casi todo el tiempo la estima y el cariño que sentía por él a pesar de la cantidad de desplantes que sufría, primero por Yuuki, después por Zero. Pisotear el corazón de una mujer de esa manera debería provocarle cuánto menos una pizca de remordimiento, pero no era el caso. Ruka no le interesaba, más que como sierva, y su condición de noble no cambiaba su percepción.

Sí, sería mucho más fácil si Yuuki fuera una de las tantas Rukas que existían pululando alrededor suyo y que él simplemente ignorada o aplastaba, dependiendo de su humor. Pero ella no era un vampiro y tampoco la veía como si fuera una sirvienta. ¿Cómo le haría entender que jamás podría entregarle su corazón, así, tan libremente y sin dudar, como ella lo hacía en esos instantes? Mantener una relación con Zero era una de las razones principales, pero no la única. Yuuki era uno de esos pequeños tesoros de la vida, tan difíciles de encontrar y debido a ello tan preciados. Era única, en más de un sentido, especial y pura. Kaname siempre creyó que todos los hombres del mundo eran indignos a ser sus compañeros, incluyéndolo a él.

Kaname todavía meditaba, ajeno a la expectación de la joven frente a él, cuando un estallido sonoro alcanzó sus oídos. Inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia los bosquecillos cerca al Dormitorios del Sol, pues era el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido…

… y donde había acordado su cita con Zero.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, ignorando a Yuuki y su exclamación de sorpresa al reconocer sin esfuerzo a la persona responsable del tiro, cuando sus sentidos catapultaron el peligro y reconociéndolo, sujetó la cintura de la joven y los movilizó a ambos, en menos de un segundo, lejos del camino empedrado, que fue ocupado por una figura encorvada que rajó las piedras con sus garras.

Su olfato desarrollado captó con rapidez el aroma de la sangre en las ropas del intruso, mucho antes de que Yuuki pudiese identificar las manchas oscuras en los jirones de tela que portaba. Tanto el iris como la pupila habían desaparecido casi por completo, siendo reemplazos por un abrumador centello carmesí. Sus colmillos extendidos desfiguraban el rostro de quien en un lejano pasado había poseído facciones hermosas. Ahora, sin embargo, una bestia descontrolada había conseguido dominarlo y la expresión desquiciada, hambrienta, solo confirmaba lo que Kaname ya sabía desde antes de que apareciese, pero Yuuki comprendió momentos después.

— Nivel E — susurró mitad sorprendida, mitad horrorizada. Olvidó completamente la conversación que se llevó a cabo minutos atrás, su confesión y la espera de una respuesta, incapaz de apartar la mirada del vampiro trastornado que se agazapó, como si fuese un animal salvaje, preparándose para lanzarse sobre ellos nuevamente.

Kaname presionó su agarre sobre el frágil cuerpo de Yuuki y esquivó el ataque con suma facilidad; no era gran la dificultad teniendo en cuenta la condición de su enemigo, pero no tardó en cavilar que el Nivel E estaba tan enceguecido por la locura y su ansia de sangre que le era imposible reconocer su estatus como purasangre o sencillamente no le importaba. Y Kaname había aprendido en el transcurso del tiempo que jamás debía subestimarse a un contrincante que no experimentaba el miedo a morir. Era una amenaza, incluso para él y especialmente para Yuuki.

Cesó el retorcido baile que habían iniciado casi sin darse cuenta al percibir la presencia de cinco… no, cuatro vampiros 'E en los alrededores, aproximándose con extrema celeridad a su ubicación. Si aquellas bestias salvajes estaban tan descontroladas como su amigo aquí, entonces tendría problemas, no para defenderse, sino para proteger a Yuuki. Bien… plan B.

Descendió sus labios hasta la oreja de la prefecta y con voz ceremoniosa, extremadamente tranquila considerando la situación, musitó: — Cierra los ojos. Solo por un momento.

Yuuki se estremeció ante sus palabras, creyendo identificar bajo su tono cuasi armonioso, una promesa de muerte y anticipando una atrocidad, obedeció, escabulléndose bajo un manto oscuro que deseó fuese capaz de apartarla de realidad. Pero aunque sus ojos no pudiesen ver, sus oídos sí podían escuchar.

Reconoció un gemido quejumbroso, gutural, que quizá en su idioma equivaldría a un ruego, una súplica por compasión. Se sobresaltó cuando le siguió el sonido similar a una tela estirándose, rompiéndose luego.

Y entonces llegó el silencio.

Permaneció inmóvil, sin decir palabra alguna, temblando de nuevo cuando el golpeteó de pasos acercándose fue percibido por sus oídos. Confiaba en que Kaname la protegería y no dejaría que ninguno de los niveles E llegase a hacerle daño alguno, pero su primer recuerdo, la sangre bañando la nieve, el vampiro dispuesto a atacarla, llegó inevitablemente a su memoria. Aún no superaba aquel trauma, y debido a las aún constantes las pesadillas que la azotaban en la noche y los espasmos de terror que la embargaban cuando se enfrentaba a chupasangres trastornados, como los llamaba Zero, estaba segura que nunca desaparecería el miedo, no por completo.

Kaname apartó la mirada del cuerpo desmembrado del Nivel E, que rápidamente comenzó a esfumarse en cenizas, y concentró su atención en el avance de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no realizó ningún movimiento ofensivo ni defensivo, simplemente levantó ambas manos y las posicionó en las orejas de la prefecta, quien aún mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Yuuki volvió a sobresaltarse, pero no se quejó.

Los monstruos con apariencia humana no detuvieron su marcha y uno de ellos, adelantándose, saltó, desplegando sus garras filosas como cuchillos ante un inmóvil purasangre que no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en ese rostro desfigurado, dejando a relucir sus colmillos amarillentos, excitado por ver tan próxima a su presa. Su concentración le impidió evitar el látigo de sangre que se dirigió hacia su persona.

El amago de sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, incluso después de que su cabeza fuese separada de su cuello. Segundos después, su cuerpo se desvaneció, siguiendo a su humanidad, la que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Los restantes tres vampiros se detuvieron, experimentando una sentimiento que podría señalarse como conmoción, e igualmente que su _amigo_ sufrieron el ataque colectivo de vampiros que los superaban en fuerza y habilidad. Uno de ellos, el más próximo a Kaname, sintió rápidamente un humo caliente recorrer sus cuerpos. Las llamas comenzaron a chamuscar su pelo, y quemar su garganta y vías aéreas, dificultando la respiración. No tuvo la oportunidad de gritar ante el dolor producido por las quemaduras, porque se vio envuelto en incandescentes llamaradas que consumieron su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante. Casi al instante, estaba muerto.

Ninguno de los otros vampiros E le prestó atención, porque estaban compareciendo ellos mismos ante su deceso. Una descarga de electricidad atravesó a uno directamente en el corazón, haciéndolo explotar debido a la falta de resistencia ante los kilovoltios destinados precisamente con ese propósito. Rima escondió la satisfacción bajo una máscara impasible, menospreciando el momento en el cual, gracias a un movimiento limpio, Seiren segmentó el cuerpo de su víctima en trozos precisos que aterrizaron entre los matorrales, esfumándose después.

El purasangre miró de reojo a los siete vampiros como señal de aprobación, antes de apartar sus manos de los oídos de Yuuki y separarse de su espalda, avanzando hasta encontrarse delante de ella. Del mismo modo en que hizo su primera petición, le dijo con voz suave: — Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Yuuki.

La aludida tardó un instante en comprender el significado de sus palabras. Paralizada como estaba, permaneció unos segundos en la misma posición mientras su pulso regresaba a la normalidad. Despacio abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta con qué fuerza los había mantenido cerrados. Kaname se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, observándola con excesiva atención y evidente preocupación, como si esperase que en cualquier momento, Yuuki rompiera a llorar. Ella le miró desconcertada hasta que se percató de los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo entero. Se abrazó a sí misma, obligándose a mantener la compostura y recuperar el control. Creyó escuchar un vago siseó proveniente de Kaname y volvió a mirarlo, confundida.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó, recuperando la voz.

Una sonrisa tensa recorrió el rostro de Kaname y acercándose exageradamente despacio, repitió la pregunta.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Necesitó de unos pocos segundos para asimilar la interrogante. Parpadeó, demasiadas veces, y a vez que asentía, distraída, respondió:

— S-Sí, yo… estoy bien —su voz era baja, pero sonó más firme de lo que pensó. El purasangre relajó la expresión, visiblemente aliviado. Fue entonces que Yuuki se permitió abandonar la mirada de su rostro y hurgar con la mirada su ropa, buscando posibles heridas o lesiones. No encontró ni siquiera un rasguño. Su uniforme estaba impecable. Reconfortada, suspiró, alejando por fin la tensión en sus hombros.

Su postura le indicó a Kaname que la _crisis_ había sido atravesada con éxito y las posibilidades de un ataque de pánico eran escasas. Retomando su máscara impasible, se concentró en la interrogante que había decidido ignorar mientras duraba la pelea: ¿cómo habían conseguido ingresar los Nivel E a la academia?

Como si hubiese leído la pregunta en su rostro, Aidou adelantó un paso en su dirección y dijo: — Kaname-sama. Kain y yo revisamos el campo que protege la Academia después de salir de clases. Los hechizos estaban en perfecto estado, como siempre. Si los nivel E hubiesen intentando entrar a la fuerza…

—… nos hubiésemos dado cuenta, sí, lo sé —le cortó, frotándose la frente con gesto cansado. El resto de nobles y Yuuki prestaron atención a la conversación, curiosos y preocupados sobre la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese burlado los hechizos de protección —. Cross no mencionó que planeaba realizar algún ajuste. De todos modos, sería algo que haría en la mañana y un fin de semana cuando los estudiantes estuviesen visitando a sus familias o paseando en la ciudad —por supuesto, eso solo significaba una cosa —. Alguien los ayudó a entrar.

Un jadeo colectivo fue la respuesta que recibió. De inmediato, todos los oyentes comenzaron a especular sobre posibles sospechosos o razones. No obstante, fue Yuuki la única que habló en voz alta.

— No creo que alguien dentro de la academia haya podido…

— No, Yuuki, no entiendes —la interrumpió suavemente, aunque su gesto era adusto —. Los hechizos pueden ser manipulados desde afuera. Algún usuario de magia, lo suficientemente poderoso para debilitar alguna pared en la barrera el suficiente tiempo como para permitirle la entrada a los Nivel E, debe ser el responsable. No estoy acusando a nadie aquí —añadió, suponiendo que Yuuki había saltado en defensa al pensar que de alguna manera, él estaba acusando indirectamente a Zero como el responsable. Como si no lo conociera…

_Zero._ Inmediatamente recordó el disparo, denotado segundos antes del ataque del primer Nivel E. seguramente el prefecto había sido el primero en encontrarse con uno de los vampiros descontrolados. No dudaba que Zero hubiese acabado con el Nivel E sin vacilar, con el carácter que tenía y su molestia por su retraso, debía estar echando humo. Kaname contuvo un bufido de indignación al darse cuenta que le sería imposible acudir a la cita, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido.

— Debo ir a comunicarle esto a Cross —anunció, comenzando a dar media vuelta, rumbo a la oficina del director. Esperaba por lo menos encontrarse a Zero de camino, pues seguramente ése sería su destino también. Tendrían que posponer el encuentro para el día siguiente, o de ser posible, esa misma noche más tarde. Tenían urgentes asuntos de los cuales tratar. Se detuvo al recordar a Yuuki y su confesión sin respuesta. No iban a zanjar el tema delante de los nobles, pero podrían postergarlo, por lo menos hasta que hubiese aclarado las cosas con Zero —. ¿Volverás a los dormitorios, Yuuki?

La joven, quien se veía aún ansiosa, negó con la cabeza.

— El disparo de antes… Era Zero —explicó, restregando las palmas sudorosas de sus manos sobre la falda del uniforme —. Voy a buscarlo. No me tranquiliza el no verlo por aquí hasta ahora. Seguramente acabó con el Nivel E, pero quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

Se alabó a sí misma por la seguridad en su voz. Todavía creía que estaba temblando y la expresión en el rostro de los nobles solo conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Y algo molesta. ¿Por qué siempre la veían de esa manera, como si fuese diminuta, inferior? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran vampiros poderosos y ella una simple humana, pero aún así… Takuma probablemente sería el único que no le dirigía miradas de superioridad, pero Yuuki alcanzaba a percibir algo de lástima en sus profundos ojos verdes.

Su habitual carácter pasivo fue desplazado por el enfado y su humor empeoró terriblemente. Sumando la desaparición de Zero que solo conseguía preocuparla, por primera vez le importó muy poco lo que pensaban los vampiros de ella. Iba a comenzar su marcha, sin pensar siquiera en despedirse, cuando la voz de Kaname se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

— Takuma. Aidou. Acompañen a Yuuki a buscar a Kiryuu. No sabemos si habrá otros Nivel E rondando por la academia —aunque era notorio que Hanabusa no estaba contento con el encargo, no se quejó, y asintió al mismo tiempo que Takuma. Kaname se giró hacia la prefecta, ocultando a la perfección su ansiedad —. En cuanto terminé de conversar con el Director, les ayudaré si Kiryuu aún no aparece.

Le era imposible acompañarla, pues era fundamental que tratase con la máxima celeridad el tema con Cros, además de ser bastante sospechosos que se interesase _repentinamente_ en Kiryuu Zero. No tenía más remedio que encargarle a Takuma y Aidou la búsqueda de Zero, así como la seguridad de ambos prefectos.

Yuuki asintió efusivamente, feliz ante la solicitud –que esperaba no ser necesaria, porque estaba segura que Zero aparecería tarde o temprano, ganándose una reprimenda de su parte –, le suponía a un avance en la relación casi antagónica entre las personas más importantes para ella. Despidiéndose con una corta reverencia, inició su marcha. Aidou no tardó en seguirla, desganado, mientras que Takuma demoró un poco más. Le dirigió una mirada seria a su mejor amigo, una promesa silenciosa que aseguraba que traería con bien a Zero. Solamente cuando Kaname asintió, dio la vuelta y se alejó.

* * *

Sus rodillas comenzaron a dolerle, pero Yuuki no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Continuaba mirando atónita, en silencio, la pistola sobre sus manos; había sido incapaz de empuñar el arma de Zero que habían encontrada abandonada junto a los restos del Nivel E, quien fue obviamente blanco del disparo.

Sin embargo, no había rastros del dueño de la pistola. Por ninguna parte.

Cuando llegaron hacia el cerco que el director Cross había colocado para mantener a los estudiantes al margen del acantilado, después de que Yuuki les comentó presurosa que el disparo había provenido cerca del bosque que se hallaba en la parte posterior a los Dormitorios del Sol, se percataron que algo andaba mal.

Los nobles notaron con preocupación que el aroma de Kiryuu se había desvanecido en ese preciso lugar. No conducía a ninguna parte y tampoco había rastros que indicaran que hubiese perecido junto a su víctima –gracias a Dios–. Entonces… ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, los tres levantaron la vista hacia el cerco, inquietos_. Será posible…_ Como un cohete, Yuuki corrió, empujando a los vampiros en su carrera, y apoyó medio cuerpo sobre la valla cuando llegó hasta ella, rogando por encontrar una cabellera cenicienta flotando en el mar o sobre alguna roca, pero no vio nada… _que se hubiese caído._ Levantó la mirada cuando sus compañeros la alcanzaron, asomándose también sobre verja, y escudriñando en la oscuridad.

La muchacha se esperanzó porque sus ojos eran mejores que los suyos, sin embargo, la forma cómo fruncían el ceño y se relamían los labios, nerviosos, le indicaron que tampoco veían nada.

— Yuuki… —la aludida se giró hacia su derecho, donde Takuma, aún examinando las bravas olas, le preguntó con voz inexpresiva —. ¿Kiryuu era buen nadador?

El corazón le dio un brinco, golpeando dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, al recordar la razón por la cual Zero no asistía a las clases de natación impartidas en la escuela y eludía las contadas ocasiones en las cuales a los estudiantes les era permitida una visita a la playa en la capital durante los cursos de verano. Con voz temblorosa, musitó:

— Zero… le tiene miedo… al agua.

Un juramento en voz baja fue emitido por uno de los dos, aunque ella, en medio de la conmoción, fue incapaz de identificar quién. Sin mediar más palabra, arrojaron sus prístinos chalecos al suelo y midiendo durante un par de segundos la altura y la dirección que debían tomar para subir, se zambulleron al mar, atravesando en segundos las aguas furiosas.

Yuuki permaneció ensimismado, mirando sin ver el océano, hasta que su propio peso fue demasiado y cayó rendida, golpeando el suelo asimétrico y áspero, raspándose las rodillas. Con movimientos mecánicos, levantó la pistola y observó el diseño, los detalles que nunca se había detenido a apreciar. La cadena anudada a la culata y el diseño en marrón que la decoraba. Acarició ida el guardamonte, antes de deslizar los dedos por la inscripción en el cañón. Era ligeramente pesada y el metal se mantenía frío, a pesar de haber descansado sobre sus manos desde hacía cinco minutos, el mismo tiempo que llevaban Takuma y Aidou bajo el agua. El nudo en su garganta creció, dificultando tragar. Inmóvil e ignorando el leve picor en sus ojos, apretó con fuerza a Bloody Rose, mascullando en voz baja sus culpas_. «Debí haberlo obligado a que me acompañara a dormir. Debí haber insistido en que me contará lo que le preocupaba. Si hubiera sido más persistente, él no hubiese venido aquí y…»._

Su mea culpa fue interrumpido por un el rumor del agua chorreado. Levantó la cabeza, observando a los nobles empapados completamente y tiritando de frío, pero ninguno de los tres prestó atención a cualquier otro que no fuese el cuerpo inerte que Takuma sostenía en brazos. Despacio, depositó a Zero en el suelo y comenzó a movilizar sus manos sobre su pecho, revisando sus signos vitales, casi desesperado. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro del agua, además de los minutos que les habían tomado a Aidou y él encontrarlo bajo las turbias corrientes del mar.

Yuuki dejó caer la pistola cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, seguida de otras más que bañaron su rostro en cuestión de segundos. Gimió, aterrorizada, al observar el rostro de Zero. Siempre mantenía una expresión huraña, frunciendo el ceño o bufando, lo que producían en Yuuki dosis iguales de diversión y molestia. En esos instantes, su cara estaba completamente relajada, casi en paz, y Yuuki hubiese encontrado lindo aquel hecho sino fuese porque estaba completamente azul, casi del mismo color que sus labios, tieso, como un maniquí.

Iba a pedirle, suplicante, que se diesen prisa y lo llevaran a un hospital, llamaran a un doctor o a quién sea, cuando Takuma detuvo su análisis. Fue un gran esfuerzo apartar su atención de Zero y dirigirla al noble, quien permanecía boquiabierto, chorreando agua por sus rubios cabellos, mirando fijamente al prefecto.

— ¿T-Takuma-sempai? —le preguntó temblorosa, dudando sobre los siguientes movimientos del vampiro. Un mal presentimiento la embargó —. ¿Qué sucede?

El aludido volvió a presionar sus dedos contra el cuello de Zero. Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente aún inmóvil. Aidou, preocupado, sacudió ligeramente el hombro de su compañero y repitió la pregunta que Yuuki había realizado momentos antes.

Pero ninguno de los dos esperó obtener esa respuesta.

— No… No tiene pulso.

* * *

**[1] N. de A:** Estrofa de la canción _"Time"_ interpretada por The Alan Parson Projectcuya versión original es: _Time, flowing li__ke a river/ Time, beckoning me/ Who knows when we shall meet again/ If ever__but time__ k__eeps flowing like a river__/ T__o the sea/ Goodbye my love, maybe for forever__/ __Goodbye my love, the tide waits for me._ La primera parte de la canción fue utilizada como título del capítulo.

**N. de A:** En el mapa que ustedes pueden encontrar en internet sobre la Academia Cross, notarán que en la parte posterior de los Dormitorios del Sol, hay un lago. Pero mi falta de respeto por las estructuras, hizo que ubicará a la Academia en una elevación de tierra lo suficientemente alta como para que hubiese un acantilado y adyacente a este, no un lago, sino un amplio mar. Sí, la casa de Cross está cerca a los dormitorios, pero deduzco que su oficina estará en el edificio principal, o sea muy lejos de donde Zero cayó. La pelea con los Nivel E ocurrió entre los jardines cerca al edificio principal, por lo que nadie percató, hasta muy tarde, lo que sucedió con Zero.

Yey… Segundo capítulo sin tardar demasiado. De acuerdo, no me maten por el contenido, advertí que habría drama… ¿cierto? En fin, la próxima actualización no demorará mucho y entonces sabrán qué sucederá con Zero. ¿Comentarios?

* * *

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: NAVEGAR A TRAVÉS DE LAS MAREAS CAMBIANTES_**


	3. NAVEGAR SOBRE LA MAREA CAMBIANTE

**N. de A: **Lamento haberme demorado en este capítulo, pero ya habíamos llegado al punto crítico y en momentos como estos nada puede fallar así que quité algunas escenas, agregué otras, escribí y reescribe el capítulo hasta que quedó en su estado actual. Ojalá que no haya demorado demasiado en ello, pero… en fin. Disfruten del tercer capítulo porque la cosa se pone buena.

* * *

_**TERCERA NOCHE: NAVEGAR A TRAVÉS DE LAS MAREAS CAMBIANTES**_

_«Oh, espejo en el cielo__. __¿Qué es el amor? ¿Puede el niño dentro de mi corazón elevarse por encima? ¿Se puede navegar a través de las mareas cambiantes? ¿Puedo manejar las etapas de mi vida?». [1]_

El mundo de Yuuki se sacudió por unos segundos. La prefecta fue consciente de las palabras de Takuma y su expresión sobrecogida, pero era incapaz de creerle, aceptar que lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Por un momento, apagó su mente y permaneció inmóvil y silenciosa, mirando fijamente hacia la figura extremadamente pálida, casi fantasmagórica, de Zero. Nunca había visto la cara del prefecto tan tranquila y llena de paz, sin aquel gesto adusto que siempre lo acompañaba, incluso mientras dormía. Yuuki quiso medir su pulso para asegurarse que Takuma estaba en lo cierto, pero el miedo a comprobar por sí misma que era realmente Zero, su amigo, su hermano, su compañero, quien yacía tendido ahí le impidió mover un solo músculo.

Vagamente pensó que su negación a aceptar lo que se hallaba frente a sus ojos se debía a que había estado acompañada del prefecto minutos antes, que le bromeó sobre su mal humor y lo golpeó por su habitual distracción y su actitud huraña cuando se trataba de realizar las guardias.

_«No tiene pulso»._ Una simple frase que contenía una marea desbordante de emociones diversas consiguió hacer que lo sucedido hace menos de media hora parecía provenir de un pasado lejano, algo ocurrido en otra vida.

Sentía que no se podía mover; quizá hubiese quedado arrodillada en ese mismo lugar durante horas, días o toda la eternidad, ignorando el malestar de sus articulaciones por la posición incómoda sobre el suelo disparejo. Nada parecía importar ya. Miró sus manos vacías, pálidas y temblorosas, como si esperase encontrar una mágica respuesta que calmara su dolor, que comenzaba a absorber su corazón, engulléndolo en la oscuridad; buscando la manera de que el corazón de Zero volviese a latir, de que volviese a respirar.

Las lágrimas de la joven estaban congeladas, negadas por su creadora a salir de su prisión acuosa. Los gritos que Yuuki quería tan ansiosa y desgarradoramente liberar estaban atrapados en su garganta, formando un nudo que crecía cada vez más, ahogándola.

Con el entendimiento apaleándola para hacerla regresar a realidad, creyó ver un chisporroteo de color blanco frente a sus ojos, como el flash de una fotografía, cegando su vista momentáneamente y despreciando su intento de evadir los primeros remansos del dolor y el creciente vacío que se expandían por su pecho a medida que aceptaba que la imagen de Zero, lívido y acostado sobre un pequeño charco, no se trataba de una pesadilla.

Le pareció oír un lamento rugiendo en sus oídos, pero era la voz de Aidou que vociferaba su dirección y sonaba incoherente para ella. Tardó varios segundos en darse por entendida de sus palabras, que se debatían entre la desesperación y la furia.

Hanabusa tampoco había asimilado la noticia; durante varios minutos, se sintió perdido, confundido, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora que Kiryuu había muerto. Inevitablemente, y casi al instante de emitir esa inquietud silenciosa, el rostro de Kaname apareció frente a él. El corazón le oprimió dolorosamente al pensar en la reacción de su líder cuando le comunicaran que la persona de quien estaba enamorado había muerto.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensarán –incluyendo el mismo Kiryuu-, él no era ingenuo y superficial; en realidad, era mucho más perceptivo que muchos de sus compañeros, por lo menos lo suficiente para descubrir la naturaleza del prefecto años atrás –pues era para él, tan notorio, como su inusual color de ojos-. No se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir el actual estado de Kiryuu considerando cómo su familia fue asesinada, no era muy difícil atar cabos y señalar a Shizuka como la responsable de su transformación. Pero mantuvo silencio al ser consciente que Kaname estaba familiarizado con este hecho y si había decidido mantenerlo en secreto, junto con el director y Cross Yuuki, él iba respetar su decisión.

Nadie le dijo, sin embargo, que mantuviera lejos la nariz de los asuntos nocturnos de Kaname-sama y su innata curiosidad –la misma que le había valido castigos por su indiscreción en su infancia y por la cual Kain fue arrastrado también, para su desgracia- habían convertido al engreído noble en una versión vampírica de Sherlock Holmes. No le tomó demasiado tiempo conjeturar que la motivación por la cual su preciado purasangre desaparecía varias noches a la semana era romántica, pero sí fue un esfuerzo añadir a Kiryuu en la ecuación, porque se negaba a creer que había sido el prefecto, y no él –¡Por Dios, ni siquiera Yuuki!- a quien el purasangre había elegido como su pareja eterna.

Durante mucho tiempo, una punzada lacerante atacaba su corazón cuando era consciente de la intensidad de las miradas furtivas y las escapadas nocturnas cada vez más constantes, pero era incapaz de intervenir, aunque las ansias por asaltar la habitación del prefecto a medianoche y dispararle con su propia arma eran grandes, era detenido no por una orden, sino por el brillo pálido, casi imperceptible, que acaparaba los ojos de Kaname cuando veía a Zero, el huraño y taciturno muchacho.

Y entendió que el prefecto era único ante los ojos de Kaname, que era la chispa que mantenía cuerdo a su adorado líder y, por encima de Yuuki, sería la persona quien haría feliz a Kaname, quien lo arrebataría del abismo de dolor en el que se vio envuelto desde la muerte de sus padres.

Si Kiryuu moría… Kaname moriría también, independientemente de existiese o no un vínculo de por medio. Y no podía permitirlo; a diferencia de Yuuki y Takuma, se negaba a rendirse y aceptar que había sido el fin.

Después de un mutismo prolongado, apartó la mirada de la aterradora figura inmóvil del chico y se dirigió hacia la chica Cross. Por su apariencia, parecía que fuese a quebrarse en cualquier momento y una crisis en esa situación no le serviría a nadie, en especial a Kiryuu.

Le gritó durante unos segundos, intentando conseguir en vano su atención. Cuando estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y la idea de abofetearla para hacerla reaccionar le supo tentadora, la joven prefecta fijó sus humedecidos ojos sobre él y preguntó con voz entrecortada qué sucedía.

— Ve con el director Cross –le ordenó, luchando por mantener la calma. Era un hecho que Kaname continuaría en la oficina del susodicho así que también se enteraría de lo ocurrido y, honestamente, no creía tener las agallas para enfrentarse a él —. Cuéntale lo que sucedió con Kiryuu… quizás él puede ayudarlo. Takuma y yo lo llevaremos a la enfermería; no hay tiempo que perder, ¿entendiste? ¡Aún podemos salvar a Kiryuu!

La expresión en Yuuki se mantuvo vacía por un corto período, para ser sustituida por la confusión y luego, mientras fruncía el ceño, el entendimiento. Las palabras de Aidou le supieron a gloria, una cucharada dulce de esperanza. Su respiración se aceleró y su pulso latía frenéticamente. ¡Zero podría salvarse! Le dirigió una mirada de añoranza a su compañero, su mejor amigo, temiendo separarse de él, pero la noción de lo fundamental que avisarle a su padre sobre lo sucedido le ayudó a levantarse, asintiendo en dirección hacia el noble antes de comenzar a correr rumbo al edificio principal.

Aidou quiso suspirar aliviado al observar a la prefecta alejarse, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de su amigo. Takuma aún permanecía inmóvil, atrapado en un vaho de angustia, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte de Zero, sintiéndose perdido, como Aidou y Yuuki minutos atrás. ¿En serio existía alguna posibilidad de rescatar de la muerte a ese chico? No respiraba, su corazón no latía y de eso quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Quizás… era demasiado tarde siquiera para intentarlo y en su lugar deberían maquinar la forma correcta de hablar con Kaname. La exaltación del vampiro a su costado le hizo sobresaltarse, pero no abrió la boca hasta que Yuuki se fue.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Cross-sama pueda salvarlo?

Aidou lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos. ¿Estaba seguro, cien por ciento seguro? No, tenía dudas, así que se sinceró.

— No estoy seguro que él pueda salvarlo. Tal vez Kaname-sama tampoco pueda salvarlo, pero… no podemos darnos por vencidos, además… Kaname-sama nunca nos perdonará si Kiryuu muere, Takuma —le dijo, agradeciendo internamente que la prefecta se hubiese ido hacia unos instantes, pues a pesar de todo, no le correspondía a él revelarle la verdad—. Nos va a odiar si sabe que nos rendimos cuando pudimos hacer algo para salvarlo. No podemos dejarlo morir.

Esas palabras fueron como cachetadas de realidad para Takuma, cuyos ojos verdes brillaron desolados al comprender que jamás sería capaz de ver nuevamente a Kaname a la cara después de haber roto su promesa, entregándole un cadáver azulado en lugar del jovencito taciturno con quien se suponía tendría una cita esa noche. Sí, Aidou tenía razón, Kaname nunca le perdonaría haberse rendido tan fácil, haber renunciado a pelear tan pronto.

Observó nuevamente la figura pálida del prefecto, preguntándose si había una alternativa que pudiesen utilizar para arrebatar a Zero de las garras de la muerte. Él no era un ferviente creyente, pero mientras ambos levantaban el cuerpo helado de Zero y corrían rumbo a la enfermería, rezó para que Cross tuviese una solución tal y como Aidou esperaba.

* * *

Escoltado por su seguidilla de vampiros, Kaname no tardó demasiado en llegar al edificio principal. Sin necesidad de órdenes ni peticiones, su sequito se detuvo en el primer piso, con todas las intenciones de esperarlo hasta que acabase de comunicarle al director sobre el incidente. Si bien no agradeció el gesto en voz alta, apreciaba su fidelidad en momentos como aquellos.

La oficina del director estaba ubicada en el tercer y último piso del edificio principal. Kaname pudo bien utilizar su velocidad vampírica para sortear la infinidad de escaleras y alargados pasillos para llegar con prontitud y sin despeinarse siquiera un poco en la carrera. El atentado sufrido era un hecho gravísimo que debería ser investigado inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Kaname no tenía prisas y aprovechó los diez valiosos minutos que le tomó atravesar todo el complejo para meditar un poco de todo.

No bastó una segunda inspección cuando se adentró al edificio para cerciorarse que Zero no había estado ahí recientemente; tampoco fue capaz de sentir su presencia y singular olor en los alrededores. Preocupado, se preguntó si acaso había sufrido algún daño en su pelea contra el vampiro. En cuento el terrible pensamiento atravesó su mente, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para ir a buscarlo él mismo, y cerciorarse que el prefecto estaba a salvo. Pero tan rápido como vino la idea, se esfumó.

El purasangre se admitió que aquellas cavilaciones eran totalmente infundadas; Zero era autosuficiente y ningún nivel E sería competencia para él. Había escuchado el disparo y si bien estuvieron solo unos minutos entre los jardines, la presencia de tantos vampiros juntos había atraído al nivel E en caso de haber sobrevivido.

No obstante, la angustia recientemente adquirida por la seguridad del prefecto mermaba sus intenciones de discutir con Cross la seguridad de la Academia y los posibles involucrados en el acontecimiento, pero es que… El debate interno aún se mantenía a metros de la oficina del director.

¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Sería tan fácil saltar por una ventana rumbo a la habitación de Zero, esperando pacientemente al huraño joven –pues su humor seguramente habría empeorado en parte por haber incumplido a su cita y en parte por el nivel E –, conseguir que lo perdonase consintiéndolo y quizás… Sí, sería fácil, pero no era lo correcto y si bien Zero faltaba campante a avisar a su padre, lo regañaría por haber imitado sus acciones y con un poco de suerte, _solo_ lo botaría de su habitación.

Suspirando, y sin detenerse a tocar, abrió la puerta.

La expresión preocupada y seria –cosa extraña en el extrovertido hombre- le afirmó que el ex cazador ya estaba al tanto de la interrupción de los vampiros, muy probablemente por la perturbación en el campo que rodeaba la Academia; a pesar de haber sido muy bueno antaño, los nivel E habían atacado bastante lejos del edificio principal como para que Kaien, siendo un humano –usuario de magia, pero humano después de todo- pudiera percibirlos. Una perturbación en campo, creación suya, era más sencillo de detectar.

De forma breve y concisa, el purasangre le explicó al director sobre la interrupción de vampiros salvajes cuando este pidió una respuesta. Kaien se notable visiblemente aliviado al saber que la amenaza había sido controlada y ningún estudiante había resultado herido. Inmediatamente su expresión de alivio fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido y la mandíbula rígida. No fue un problema para Kaname adivinar qué pasaba por su mente.

— Supones que alguien lo ayudó a entrar —no era realmente una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Cross asintió, alejándose de su escritorio y comenzando a caminar distraído por su oficina, frotando una mano contra la otra insistentemente.

— Es imposible que sea una coincidencia —comentó —. El hechizo que mantiene el campo es bastante complejo, así que dudo mucho que algún 'E sea capaz de desactivarlo tan solo por unos segundos. Definitivamente alguien lo ayudó.

— Un usuario de magia —adelantó Kaname.

— O unos pares —rebatió Cross, encogiéndose de hombros. Mantener controlados a seis vampiros cegados por la locura mientras que la protección de una pared desaparecía lo suficiente para dejarlos entrar sería demasiado trabajo para un solo individuo, incluso para dos de ellos. Calculaba que de entre cuatro a seis personas habían sido necesarias para el cobarde ataque, lo que significaba que había sido planeado meticulosamente para provocar terror y muerte dentro de su Academia.

— ¿Crees que el Concejo tenga algo que ver? —inquirió el purasangre. Él tenía dudas sobre las intenciones de los ancianos, así que no le sorprendería que sus arrugados traseros estuvieran involucrados en ese asunto. Después de todo, nunca se habían mostrado conformes con la creación de la Academia. Ni ellos ni…—. ¿O la Asociación? —por supuesto, esas ratas también podrían ser culpables. Eran posibilidades, y si bien ese no era el momento para echar culpas, no podía evitarlo. Y evidentemente Kaien tampoco.

Cross deslizó una mano por su frente con expresión cansada, admitiéndose que la idea no sonaba tan descabellada de la boca de Kaname como pensó hacia unos momentos.

— No lo sé; pero no niego que sea posible —dijo frunciendo aún más el ceño —. Tanto el Concejo como la Asociación tienen objeciones con respecto a que la escuela funcione y si hacen aparentar que somos ineficientes para mantener a salvo a niños de vampiros 'E, pues… sería una buena razón para clausurarnos.

Gracias a su vista de halcón, el purasangre pudo apreciar con total claridad el tic en la comisura de los labios, señal contundente de nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de que cerraran la escuela. El gesto, sin embargo, no duró demasiado; casi inmediatamente fue reemplazado por aquella máscara despreocupada que el director solía usar en cada ocasión que se sentía realmente preocupado.

— En fin, no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas —dijo mientras sonreía impasible mirando el reloj, visiblemente sorprendido ante la hora. Pronto sería medianoche —. Es tarde, será mejor que regreses a los Dormitorios. Evita comentarles a los muchachos sobre esto. Mañana comenzaremos a investigar más a… fon... ¿Kaname, qué sucede?

El purasangre había girado en dirección a la puerta, interrumpiendo al director, cuando sus sentidos captaron el inconfundible aroma de la sal viajar en el viento. ¿Eran… lágrimas? ¿Alguien estaba llorando? Casi inmediatamente, llegaron a los oídos de ambos el golpeteó continuó de presurosos pasos en dirección a la oficina. Kaname, que poseía oídos muy agudos, también escuchó los jadeos de cansancio entremezclados con sollozos cada vez más fuertes hasta que los dos ocupantes de la habitación pudiesen escucharlos perfectamente.

Un segundo después, de un sonoro empujón, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y del pasillo emergió la prefecta. Con una rápida mirada, barrió la habitación, y en el preciso instante en el que encontró a ambos mirándola estupefactos, Yuuki rompió a llorar.

Yuuki sollozaba con fuerza, su respiración era errática, como si le hubieran arrancado los pulmones y se le dificultase respirar. En medio de la profunda angustia que le produjo verla así, Kaname fue capaz de analizarla detenidamente en su persona en busca del motivo por el cual parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Sus rodillas estaban sucias, con restos de tierra y hierbas en ellas, además de estar levemente empapadas de agua.

Sincronizados, Kaname y Kaien se aproximaron hasta ella, temerosos, tratando de consolar su llanto. Adelantándose al director, el vampiro rodeó a la joven con sus brazos, acercando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo.

— Hey, shh… Tranquila — musitó con ternura para calmarla. Acomodó su cabeza contra su pecho, y le frotó la espalda con gentileza, reclinando el mentón contra el cabello de Yuuki —. Está bien, ¿qué sucede?

Entre hipidos y lágrimas, la joven observó a los otros ocupantes de la habitación, que le dedicaron miradas de confort para ayudarla a hablar. Mantuvo la calma lo suficiente como para recordar que lo más importante en estos momentos era informarle a ambos el trágico incidente. Consiguiendo liberar su voz del nudo de su garganta, balbuceó:

— E-Es Zero… Él nivel E que lo atacó… lo empujó al mar… y cuando llegamos —explicó entre el llanto —. Takuma-sempai y Aidou-sempai lo sacaron del agua, pero… —la muchacha estaba ahogándose con las lágrimas mientras trataba de mantener la compostura para poder explicarles la situación a ambos. Incapaz de mirar a Kaname, le dedicó una mirada desolada a su padre antes de proseguir —… no estaba respirando. É-Él… se está muriendo.

El universo de Kaname se inclinó dolorosamente a un lado. Un vació apareció, rugiendo en sus oídos y martillando su corazón. Creyó que la oficina de Cross se había reducido, porque repentina y bruscamente el aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Por un momento, tan solo se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro sonrojado de Yuuki a causa del llanto, cuando un relámpago de comprensión atravesó su cerebro y la incertidumbre que le produjo no verlo ahí se justificó.

Todos esos pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza durante un segundo con respecto a situaciones terribles cobraron poder y un estremecimiento de terror se extendió por toda su espina vertebral, tan fuerte, que pensó que iba a desplomarse al suelo. Con resistencia sobrehumana, logró mantenerse en pie, aunque aún era incapaz de soltar palabra. Suponiendo con certeza que el lugar a dónde lo llevarían sus amigos sería a la enfermería, abandonó la oficina sin preocuparse en lo que pensarían Kaien o Yuuki y en un parpadeó, desapareció de la vista de ambos.

Para Cross, quien intuía que existía un algo entre su preciado alumno y su hijo adoptivo, no fue una sorpresa experimentar una ligera brisa aparecer en el lugar donde Kaname antes de había mantenido inmóvil, mirando turbado a Yuuki. El director tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta que debía de seguirlo, pero se sentía sobrepasado por las palabras de su hija. Una dolorosa presión se apoderó de su garganta. Tragó un poco de aire, un poco demasiado, un poco demasiado rápido, y de repente se ahogaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, y medio ido observó nuevamente a Yuuki. Ella estaba llorando así que él no tenía que hacerlo y agradeció infinitamente por ello.

Una descarga de adrenalina estaba haciendo que la habitación pareciese pulsar a su alrededor, pero no había nada que hacer… En medio de la vibración constante de dolor, su cerebro le contradijo y repasando en sus memorias, como si ojease algún libro antiguo, recordó. Si estaba en lo correcto, todavía había algo que hacer, aún existía una manera de ayudar a Zero.

La pregunta de Yuuki lo extrajo de su ensoñación. Las lágrimas que habían rodado y salpicado su rostro durante todo el tiempo que tartamudeó la noticia desaparecieron cuando Yuuki pasó su brazo de golpe sobre sus ojos, frotándolos insistentemente para comprobar si la vista no estaba fallándole.

— ¿Kaname…? ¿Dónde-? —preguntó confundida, girando sobre sus talones, buscando la figura del purasangre. Las manos firmes de Kaien sobre sus hombros captaron su atención, pero en lugar de responderle, preguntó:

— ¿Están en la enfermería? —se permitió extender una ligera sonrisa mientras enterraba profundamente su propio dolor. En cuanto la joven asintió, pensó en la desafortunada situación por la que afrontaban esos tres. Inevitablemente Yuuki acabaría enterándose de la relación entre Kaname y Zero, esa noche a más tardar.

A pesar de lo mucho que le destrozaría el corazón, tenía una prioridad y ésa era salvar a Zero. Como su padre, Cross daría todo lo humanamente posible para ahorrarle el dolor, pero por ahora solo podía secar las lágrimas de su rostro. Sus pulgares se deslizaron por debajo de los ojos de la joven, llevándose la humedad salada de su piel antes de dirigirse a la enfermería.

* * *

Ruka había estado mascullando juramentos impropios de una dama contra los vampiros 'E durante casi cinco minutos. Kain, influenciado por la poderosa atracción que sentía hacia ella, era el único que estaba dispuesto a prestarle atención y de vez en cuando, intentar calmar sus ánimos. Tanto Rima como Shiki habían optado por ignorarla, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios asuntos; los intrusos estaban muertos, ya no podían hacer más y ambos estaban de acuerdo que maldecir a la madre de alguien no iba a solucionar nada, pero decidieron callar, mirando sin ver la luna llena.

Oculta entre las sombras, como la impecable guardaespaldas que era, Seiren se mantuvo silenciosa y alerta, razón por la cual fue la primera en percibir la presencia de la prefecta Cross. La chica corría tan rápido y sollozaba tan fuerte que incluso si no hubiese sido un vampiro con excelentes sentidos la habría escuchado. No intervino en su ayuda –pues no era ella a quien servía a pesar del aprecio de su señor-, pero tampoco le impidió el paso. Observó impasible a la joven que se dirigía con premura al edificio y, seguramente, a la oficina del director.

Los cuatro nobles atestados en la puerta trasera también fueron conscientes de la carrera de Yuuki. Akatsuki la llamó e incluso intentó detenerla sosteniéndola del brazo, pero el ímpetu y la desesperación de la chica se lo impidieron, dejándolo a él y al resto bastante confundidos. Ruka estaba a punto de retomar su exhibición de insultos, esta vez contra la prefecta, cuando a sus oídos llegó el inconfundible sonido del viento cortándose debido a un cuerpo corriendo a toda velocidad y a su nariz llegó el inconfundible y penetrante aroma del agua salada.

Sincronizados, giraron la cabeza hacia el caminillo empedrado que conducía a la puerta posterior, esperando. No tardaron demasiado en identificar a Takuma y Aidou como los vampiros que se aproximaban hacia el edificio con premura. Sin embargo, recibieron una desagradable sorpresa al advertir que no eran solamente ellos. Sobre los brazos de Aidou yacía el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Kiryuu Zero.

Ruka contuvo el aliento, Kain maldijo en voz baja, y un gesto de preocupación apareció en el rostro de los inconmovibles Shiki y Rima. Dentro del reducido grupo de allegados al purasangre, se barajaba el nombre del prefecto como el amante de su presidente de dormitorio desde que el de Yuuki fuera descartado con exenta prontitud.

Durante algunos meses, la mayoría se mostró escéptica ante aquello que denominaban _"una posibilidad imposible"_ a pesar de los sutiles indicios. No obstante, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, las señales eran cada vez más evidentes, pues Kaname ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar sus escapadas ni ducharse para difuminar el olor del prefecto impregnado en su ropa y su cuerpo. Si bien el dolor exprimía a la pobre Ruka, no la cegaba. Ella, al igual que sus amigos, era consciente que Kaname, de una manera poco delicada, estaba demostrando que su relación con Kiryuu iba en serio.

Ninguno tenía el estatus ni la valentía suficiente como para contradecir sus decisiones, pese a que no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con algunas. Kiryuu siempre había demostrado una personalidad antipática, taciturna y gruñona, y aunque sus defectos y su expresión malhumorada demostraran lo contrario, sí tenía cualidades. Zero era inteligente, muy por encima del promedio escolar, y era aplaudible que sus notas estuviesen entre las más altas, considerando el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estudiar debido a las agotadoras guardias. El prefecto era también amable y bastante considerado y, para qué negarlo, alguien muy atractivo. Sus inusuales y llamativos ojos sobresalían entre una piel extremadamente pálida. El tatuaje de su cuello y sus _piercings _evitaban que una imagen casi angelical lo dominara, sin caer en el estereotipo de rebelde sin causa. No conocían los motivos que indujeron a su líder a iniciar una relación con el muchacho, pero no descartaron que la apariencia física fuese un poderoso aliciente.

Sin embargo, el muñeco sin vida que Hanabusa traía distaba mucho de la imagen reciente del jovencito que les dedicó miradas irritadas horas atrás. Kiryuu estaba… muerto. O eso les indicaba la ausencia de latidos y respiración. La ropa húmeda, tanto del prefecto como de los vampiros, les permitió hacerse una idea sobre lo ocurrido, y sin dificultad lo asociaron con Cross corriendo bañada en llanto hasta la oficina del director.

Guardaron sus preguntas e impulsados más por el vínculo que mantenían con el purasangre que por algún deseo compasivo de ayudar al prefecto, siguieron a sus amigos, rumbo a la enfermería donde empezaron a lanzar sugerencias, en su mayoría de poca ayuda, hacia Takuma. El noble los ignoró, incluso cuando las voces se hicieron más fuertes y exasperadas. Agradeció infinitamente cuando guardaron silencio abruptamente, pero casi al instante decidió que prefería sus bulliciosos alegatos que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo, cuya irrupción en la enfermería había producido un mortal mutismo.

* * *

Desplazarse a velocidades sorprendentes era una cualidad que venía adjunta a la naturaleza de un vampiro; desde edad temprana, Kaname aprendió a discernir las impresiones que captaban sus sentidos y a manipular su propia fuerza y la rapidez de sus movimientos para desplazarse entre humanos sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, la corta carrera que supuso descender los tres niveles se convirtió en un desafío.

Le resultó muy difícil correr por la repentina falta de aire que azotó a su cuerpo y los inconstantes latidos de su corazón le hicieron creer que sufría de braquicardia y caería tendido al suelo en medio de su carrera. Su cuerpo entero se sentía extraño; era como si de pronto sus piernas se hubiesen vuelto de plomo, demasiado livianas. Un piso arriba, escuchó al Director y Yuuki correr tras él, pero ninguno hablaba. La situación era diferente en la planta de abajo; desde las escaleras del segundo piso, Kaname podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación que provenían, sin lugar a dudas, de la enfermería. Todo era un caos.

El recorrido había durado solamente siete segundos, pero a Kaname le parecieron horas. Detuvo abruptamente su carrerilla en el último escalón. El pasillo oscuro, iluminando insulsamente con la luz de la luna, le pareció el recorrido más certero hacia el patíbulo, pero si la prefecta estaba en lo cierto y realmente Zero estaba muerto… Saber con total certeza que lo había perdido para siempre, equivaldría a una sentencia en la horca. Sería su fin.

Con pasos temblorosos, empezó a caminar en dirección a la última puerta del largo pasillo, lentamente y, para qué negarlo, aterrado. Sin ser realmente consciente de ello, aceleró su andar a medida que se acercaba, trotó, y antes de darse cuenta, comenzó a correr. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el pomo de la puerta bajo su mano, y tomando coraje, la abrió abruptamente.

Por un momento, no registró la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo, frenó en seco, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies. Paralizado bajo el umbral de la puerta, observó atónito como Takuma realizaba comprensiones sobre el tórax de Zero mientras repetía en un murmullo casi imperceptible _"Respira, respira, respira"_ antes de agacharse sobre el joven, pellizcar sobre sus cavidades nasales y darle reparación boca a boca. Sin detenerse a dedicarle una sola mirada, repitió nuevamente el proceso como venía haciendo desde hace unos minutos.

Una sensación de náuseas retorció su estómago, debido al dolor y la impresión que le produjo ver en esas condiciones a Zero. Era tan perturbadora esa imagen cadavérica cuando el prefecto, por lo general, se veía tan saludable y enérgico, pero ahora… Kaname estuvo tentado a acercarse, levantar una mano y acariciar sus mejillas hundidas y peinar sus hebras húmedas, como si intentase asegurarse de que era el verdadero Zero y no una figura de cera, porque se veía… mal, frío y no humano. Parecía una estatua.

_«Está muerto»_, susurró una voz macabra en su cabeza.

El dolor que había estado magullando su alma fue reemplazado en cuestión de segundos por la absoluta ira y una necesidad salvaje de encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de Zero y torturarlos por toda la eternidad para que fuesen conscientes de su sufrimiento fue casi imposible de contener. Sus ojos adquirieron una abrasadora tonalidad carmesí mientras su aura empezaba a ondular, haciendo que los nobles rebulleran, inquietos. Incluso Takuma, quien no había detenido sus intentos de resucitación gracias a la leve flama de esperanza, se detuvo y viró la cabeza hacia el purasangre, quien parecía poco dispuesto a contener su poder.

No obstante, una suave presión sobre su hombro izquierdo, que Kaname reconoció de inmediato, contuvo a la bestia. Ni bien puso un pie en el primer piso, Cross fue consciente del desborde de energía que se sacudía en el interior de Kaname, apresuró el paso, dejando atrás a la prefecta. El director estaba más que dispuesto a utilizar la fuerza para contener al vampiro si fuese necesario, pero en cuanto se aproximó al umbral de la habitación distrajo sus intenciones al concentrar su atención en el cuerpo inmovilizado en la camilla.

El escozor en sus ojos regresó, esta vez, con más fuerza. Su deseo de echarse a llorar mientras maldecía al destino por cobrárselas así con ese muchacho se vio mermado cuando una pequeña parte de su cerebro, que aún conservaba el sentido común, le recordó que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Ni siquiera Kaname sabía que había pertenecido al equipo médico en la Asociación. En innumerables misiones durante todos esos años había presenciado horrores mucho peores que la escena frente a él, pero el vínculo familiar, el lazo emocional que mantenía con Zero, convertía la situación en un infierno. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que un cazador aprendía con el transcurso del tiempo era a mantener la estabilidad y el control sobre las emociones para que el desempeño no resultase afectado y, por lo tanto, los pacientes también.

Presionó el hombro de Kaname, no como una advertencia, sino como un gesto de apoyo, las palabras comprensivas y promesas mudas que necesitaban en esos momentos. El purasangre entendió sus intenciones y asintió tan sutilmente que parecían imaginaciones suyas, pero Cross supo que no era así cuando el poder volvió a encapsularse mientras la máscara de dolor ocupaba su lugar. Aliviado y decidido, se adentró en la habitación, pasando de largo a los nobles, más concentrado en rebuscar en las gavetas mantas, termómetros y tijeras.

— No dejes de hacer compresiones — le ordenó a Takuma. El chico asintió, mirándolo curioso sin dejar de presionar el pecho de Zero. De reojo, observó al purasangre, pero no pudo aguantarle la mirada así que volvió a concentrarse en el director.

Yuuki no tardó en alcanzar a su padre, pero fue incapaz de ingresar a la enfermería, manteniéndose varios pasos atrás. Si bien la mayoría de los ocupantes de esa habitación se habían percatado de su presencia, ninguno le prestó atención. El director se movía de un lugar para otro, paseando con tijeras, mantas, tubos. Su pecho se expandió aliviado al observarlos trabajando para revivir a Zero, y si el director se mostraba tan acérrimo, significaba que había esperanza. Por sorprendente que sonase, Idol-sempai había tenido razón esta vez. Yuuki casi quiso reír de emoción por ello.

Frotó sus irritados ojos con las manos, tranquilizándose para poder entrar y preguntar si podía ayudar en algo. Sin embargo, la figura inmóvil de Kaname en la puerta impidió su ingreso. Yuuki le dirigió una mirada confundida, y estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando percató que Kaname ni siquiera estaba mirándola. Siguiendo su rango de visión no creyó notar nada inusual ni peligroso; solamente Cross moviéndose dándole indicaciones a Aidou acerca de quitarle la ropa a Zero porque era contraproducente para su condición. Sus ojos tuvieron que rebotar de Kaname hasta su padre, como si fuese espectadora de un partido de ping pong hasta de darse cuenta a _quién_ miraba realmente el vampiro.

_¿Kaname… sempai?_ Yuuki centró sus ojos, desconcertada, en el purasangre, con una extraña sensación de mareo. Sentía otra cosa, también, algo que no podía definir, pero que calentaba sus mejillas, de una forma muy diferente al calor producido por el continuo llanto o la vergüenza que le producía estar cerca de Kaname, y hacia que su estómago se quemara como en ácido mientras la venda se le caía de los ojos. _Es imposible, pero..._ Kaname y Zero no discutían desde hace un tiempo. Kaname ya no pasaba tanto tiempo como ella como antes. Zero rehuía a su compañía también, argumentando asuntos pendientes y paseos en solitario. _No puede ser…_ Pocos minutos atrás, ella había tomado el valor suficiente para confesarle al purasangre sus sentimientos, esperanzada, aguardando que la mirada sorprendida se suavizase y demostrara el amor que seguramente él también sentía por ella, pero nada sucedió. Yuuki culpó a los vampiros 'E, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. _No entiendo. _La mirada que Kaname le dedicaba al joven tendido en esa camilla era para alguien que… era _importante_ para él. Más que ella. _Kaname tú…_ Se percató del temblor de sus manos y las convirtió en puños, apartó la mirada, más furiosa que consternada, debatiéndose entre correr en dirección contraria o decidirse a entrar una vez que había descubierto el _sucio_ secreto de ambos.

Zero era la pareja de Kaname.

* * *

**[1] N. de A:** Estrofa de la canción "Landslide" interpretada por Fleetwood Mac y cuya versión original es: _Oh, mirror in the sky/__What is love?__/ __Can the child within my heart rise above?__/__  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?/ __Can I handle the seasons of my life?/ _La cuarta frase la utilicé para el nombre del capítulo.

Sé que muchas de ustedes confiaron en que sería Kaname quien salvaría a Zero, pero quise cambiar la situación para variar. Sí, a mí también me encanta cuando encuentro fics donde Kaname salva a Zero, pero eso me parecía demasiado _cliché_. Además, creo que la desesperación y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada más que esperar son mejores ingredientes para el drama. Y todo el drama apenas comienza.

Ojalá y les haya gustado, besos.

**Edito:** Una lectora se mostró sorprendida al notar que Yuuki se percataba por sí misma de la relación entre Kaname y Zero. Yuuki siempre se ha mostrado como alguien torpe y generalmente despistada, pero en ocasiones ella misma se sorprende con epifanías repentinas como cuando dedujo que Yagari remataría a Zero y fue a impedirlo. En el último párrafo, la mente de Yuuki asocia la reacción de Kaname hacia Zero con los últimos incidentes y, si bien la brillantez no es cualidad suya, era la conclusión más obvia para ella. Y para el resto del mundo. Me pareció prudente utilizar las poco usuales iluminaciones de Yuuki porque sería más fácil para lo que viene después. Sí, la cosa se pone buena.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: UN PIE EN EL MAR Y OTRO EN LA ORILLA**_


	4. UN PIE EN EL MAR Y OTRO EN LA ORILLA

_**CUARTA NOCHE: UN PIE EN EL MAR Y OTRO EN LA ORILLA***_

_«__Y cuando al fin el trabajo esté hecho_ _no te sientes […],_ _porque tu vida es larga y alto tu vuelo,_ _pero solo si remontas la marea_ _y te mantienes sobre la ola más grande,_ _corres hacia una tumba temprana__». [2]_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom._

Yuuki podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, como si fuesen un tambor que resonaba en sus oídos. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos y parpadeó con rapidez para aclararlas, aunque no desaparecieron del todo. De forma mecánica, bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, sintiéndolas adoloridas. Con sorpresa se percató que tenía ambas manos contraídas en puños y estaba empleado tanta fuerza que convirtió en blancos sus nudillos y dejó las marcas de sus uñas en las palmas. Con lentitud, estiró sus dedos, y con la distensión, la burbuja de horror se rompió completamente.

Yuuki era incapaz de calificar -ni siquiera podía identificar- el desborde de sentimientos que la inundaban. ¿Kaname _y_ Zero? La unión de ambos nombres resultaba tan extraño e inconcebible, a menos que las palabras "odio" o "rivalidad" estuvieran de por medio. Pero aparentemente había estado ciega todo ese tiempo y no pudo ver una realidad que comenzaba a mutar, transformándose en _algo_ más, _algo_ que ella deseó compartir con Kaname, pero fue Zero quien terminó arrebatándoselo.

_Amor_.

Su respiración era cada vez más irregular y una opresión diferente a la que había experimentado minutos atrás, se expandía por su pecho. Condujo una de sus manos hacia su corazón, presionando por encima de la ropa, como si creyera que estuviese a punto de salírsele del pecho. Sacudió la cabeza, y en el proceso, su vista quedó clavada nuevamente en el muchacho que yacía prácticamente muerto en la camilla de la enfermería, pálido, frío y siendo desnudado por Aidou y Cross.

En otras condiciones, Yuuki se hubiera sonrojado hasta la punta de los cabellos al pensar en ver a Zero desnudo, especialmente si Kaname estaba también en la habitación, pero la situación había cambiado radicalmente su percepción, por lo que permaneció estoica mientras Hanabusa cercenaba sus pantalones y el director hacía lo propio con la parte superior, rasgando su camisa y tirándola sin remilgos al suelo.

Sobrepasada por el caudal de emociones contradictorias que parecía querer devorarla viva, obligó a sus pies a moverse y salió de ahí, con la cabeza gacha. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Necesitaba estar lejos, muy lejos de Kaname. Y también de Zero.

Ninguno le había prestado a Yuuki desde que llegó, más concentrados en el espectáculo bizarro frente a sus ojos que en el cambio emocional de la prefecta. Nadie, con excepción de Cross. En el aire, sintió las emociones rebullendo sin control, e identificó sin problemas a quién pertenecía cada sentimiento mientras rebuscaba entre las gavetas los instrumentos necesarios para la intervención. Un aura bastante familiar lo interceptó, y confundido al percibir rabia donde solamente debería sentirse pena, se permitió observar a su otra hija.

Tan fácil de leer como era, no le tomó demasiado tiempo suponer que Yuuki había descubierto la relación entre su príncipe de ensueños y a quien consideraba su hermano. Impulsado por la primitiva necesidad de evitarle cualquier tipo de sufrimiento, Cross quiso abandonarlo todo y correr hacia ella, consolándola. Pero lo primordial en esa situación, no era atenderla a ella, sino a Zero. Y aunque le doliese tener que elegir entre los uno de ellos, era obvio discernir quién necesitaba más su ayuda.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer trizas la ropa del prefecto, Aidou ayudó al director a cubrir el cuerpo desnudo con una manta con expresión contrariada. Se mordió el labio, evitando así que alguna palabra saliese de su boca. Él se sentía tan culpable como Takuma por haber permitido que algo así sucediese, aunque el incidente había estaba fuera de su control, no impidió que su corazón se constriñera de forma dolorosa.

El noble iba a preguntar si la manta sería suficiente para que el prefecto entrara en calor, solo para mantener sus pensamientos concentrados en cualquier otra cosa, cuando la voz del director Cross volvió a hacerse escuchar.

— Fuera —ordenó dirigiéndose al resto de vampiros en la habitación, quienes se habían mantenido inusualmente callados, mientras sus ojos saltaban de hito en hito entre la figura inmóvil en la que se había convertido su líder y el muñeco sin vida en la camilla —. A las únicas personas que necesito aquí son a Takuma y Aidou. El resto, váyase y espere en el pasillo.

La expresión dura del director era suficiente aliciente como para comenzar a salir -y así lo hicieron, pasando junto su líder, sin atreverse a dirigirle otra mirada-. Pero Kaname no se movió. Tanto Cross como Aidou fueron conscientes de su permanencia, pero ninguno se giró a mirarlo, el primero más concentrado en darle órdenes a Hanabusa y este mucho más que dispuesto a obedecerlas. No obstante, Takuma, quien tiritaba levemente a causa de sus ropas todavía mojadas, y se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos, sí le dedicó una mirada, sin dejar de presionar a intervalos de un segundo sobre el pecho de Zero.

— Kaname —llamó suavemente, pero el susodicho no respondió, así que lo intentó de nuevo —. Kaname, por favor... Debes salir. No puedes estar aquí —murmuró con voz temblorosa esperando en vano una reacción —. Kaname...

El director lo interrumpió.

— ¿Quieres que lo mate? —fueron sus palabras. Su voz se oía fría y distante, y sus ojos estaban concentrados en abrir el envoltorio de un termómetro. Todos en esa habitación, incluyendo los vampiros que esperaban afuera, conmocionados, sabían a quién iba dirigida la pregunta. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría rebanarse con un cuchillo, como si de mantequilla se tratase —. Responde. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Kaname respingó ante la interrogante. La mirada que se mostraba vacía segundos atrás, se podía apreciar una fina película de agua, y en su rostro se dibujaba la consternación.

— ¿_Cómo_ puedes… preguntar eso? —masculló con voz baja, como si intentase controlarse para evitar hincar sus dientes en la garganta de uno de sus mejores amigos, su confesor, el hombre que había sido como un padre para él —. ¿Cómo-?

— Entonces, sal —volvió a interrumpir, colocando con parsimonia el termómetro bajo la axila de Zero —. Porque no puedo trabajar sabiendo que estás ahí, parado… mirándome de é_sa_ manera —despacio, acarició los cabellos cenicientos y aún húmedos del muchacho y levantó la cabeza en dirección a Kaname. El purasangre vio reflejo en los orbes dorados su propio dolor y lo entendió aún antes de que Cross hablara —. Es mi hijo, y está prácticamente muerto, y estoy tratando de salvarlo; no puedes hacer nada, aunque quisieras, así que tengo que hacerlo yo. Pero no podré hacerlo si tengo que cargar con tu dolor también. _No_ _podré_ —Kaname aspiró el aire ruidosamente, conteniendo un llanto que se suponía nunca debía mostrar delante de nadie inferior a su estatus—. Espera afuera, por favor —pidió esta vez con más calma.

Con un sabor amargo, Kaname le dio la razón; debía salir de la habitación, aunque no quisiera. Pero antes…

Lentamente, se acercó al prefecto, mirándolo de _ésa_ manera -la misma que le había permitido a Yuuki sacar sus acertadas conclusiones-, como si el sostén de su universo estuviese ubicado en un solo punto y fuese una sola persona. Probablemente así era.

No existía ningún vínculo de sangre entre ellos debido al temor justificado de Zero ante la posibilidad de ser mordido. No obstante, Kaname era consciente de que un lazo mucho más profundo los unía. Fue fundido en un caudal de lava ardiente, y luego empujado hacia una corriente de agua fría; siseando, se templó y endureció, para hacerse irrompible. Un amor mutuo, imperfecto, y aún así hermoso. Nada en ese lazo permitía que Zero estuviese atado a ese mundo; si la muerte reclamaba su alma, Kaname no podría traerlo de vuelto, y si eso llegase a suceder, quería estar ahí, aunque su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, prometiendo no volver a unirse.

Quiso acercarse al prefecto, rozar sus hebras húmedas, perfilar su rostro y besar los fríos labios, pero sabía que si tocaba una franja de piel, no sería capaz de alejarse, sin importar loes ruegos de Takuma o los gritos de Cross, permanecería clavado junto a la camilla. En lugar de eso, acarició los pies de Zero, cubiertos de esa fina manta, deslizando sus delgadas y largas falanges por los talones, contando sus dedos, masajeándolos en el proceso, y oprimiéndolos suavemente en una despedida.

— _Sálvalo_ —pidió en un murmullo bajo —. Por favor…

— Haré todo cuanto pueda —prometió Cross. No era una confirmación que llegase a aliviar la pena y el dolor, pero en cuanto los ojos de Kaname se encontraron con los del director, leyó la verdad de sus palabras.

Con un gruñido casi animal, Kaname cerró los ojos con fuerza, impotente y furioso consigo mismo. Apartó sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños y dio media vuelta, alejándose, rogándole a quien fuese que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo, que le permitieran a Cross devolverle la vida.

Takuma y Aidou contuvieron exclamaciones, mitad aliviados, mitad dolidos al observar la espalda del purasangre perderse fuera de la habitación. Ninguno tuvo tiempo para hacer comentarios sobre el incidente, porque Cross inmediatamente, con expresión concentrada, se posicionó en la cabecera y abriendo lentamente la boca del prefecto, comenzó a entubarlo. Los vampiros miraron atentos cómo el largo tubo transparente se introducía por la boca y la tráquea de Zero, después de un mutismo que les pareció demasiado extenso, Cross se giró hacia Hanabusa y le dijo:

— En el primer cajón del anaquel, hay un respirador manual. Tráelo —en menos de un segundo, Aidou estaba abriendo la gaveta. No tardó en encontrar el instrumento, pues era demasiado grande y fácil de detectar —. Vuelve a hacer las compresiones —le ordenó a Takuma, quien reanudó la marcha que había detenido cuando Cross entubó a Zero. Una vez que Hanabusa le entregó el respirador al director, este encajó la parte superior del tubo que había introducido en la garganta de Zero con la pequeña protuberancia en el respirador —. Ven, Aidou. Debes presionar en intervalos de dos segundos para que el aire llegue a sus pulmones —le instruyó, pasándole el respirador —. No te detengas. Takuma, tú tampoco.

Sin perder tiempo, Cross se movilizó de la cabecera al lateral de la cama, extrayendo con cuidado el termómetro que había acomodado minutos antes en la axila de Zero.

— ¿Cuál es su temperatura? —preguntó Aidou, sin dejar de bombear oxígeno.

En lugar de responder inmediatamente, Cross se tomó su tiempo para simplificar el procedimiento antes de explicárselos. Si bien los jóvenes habían aprendido primeros auxilios, no estaban familiarizados con la medicina –mucho menos la medicina que implicaba magia-, y desconocían qué hacer en situaciones como esas. El hospital más cercano estaba a casi tres horas, y no había tiempo que perder, además que considerando el estado de Zero, resultaría problemático.

La Asociación estaba más cerca, pero considerándolos sospechosos del reciente incidente, resultaría una falta de criterio llevar a Zero ahí. Él tenía suficientes conocimientos y los instrumentos esenciales para ayudar a que su hijo se recuperase, solamente necesitaba ayuda. Kaname hubiese sido su primera opción, pero considerando cuál era su relación con el prefecto, no era prudente que se acercara siquiera al muchacho porque sería más un estorbo que una ayuda. Sin embargo, Cross sabía que podía confiar en esos dos muchachos. Lo sabía.

— Escúchenme con atención, porque solo lo repetiré una vez —comenzó a hablar, apoyando sus brazos sobre la barandilla de la camilla —. Su temperatura es de 30° — Tanto Ichijōu como Hanabusa fruncieron el ceño. Si Zero tenía hipotermia y su temperatura seguía descendiendo, corría el riesgo de caer en coma o sufrir daño permanente. Ignorando las expresiones contrariadas de sus alumnos, Cross continúo hablando—. La hipotermia protege sus órganos de la falta de sangre y oxígeno. No estará muerto hasta que esté caliente. Tendremos que subir su temperatura hasta 37° y luego hacer que su corazón vuelva a latir.

Un abrupto silencio reinó en la habitación. Hanabusa se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente el rostro decidido del director. Sintiéndose sobrepasado, estuvo a punto de mascullar sarcástico _"¿Eso es todo?"_, pero se controló, relamiendo sus labios, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Por su parte, Takuma bajó la vista hasta la persona cuyo pecho había estado presionando desde hace varios minutos. El peso de una vida era, probablemente, la carga más abrumada que alguien debería sostener. Especialmente, si se conocía a esa persona; no, era aún peor porque el cuerpo que intentaba resucitar era el gran amor de aquel a quien consideraba como un hermano.

Desde niños, Takuma había prometido seguir a Kaname en su búsqueda de la gloria y la felicidad, sin importar qué tan duro fuese el camino, jamás lo abandonaría, había decidido, no porque fuese su deber ni porque hubiera nacido en la cuna de una familia que juró servir fielmente a la familia Kuran. Takuma acompañaba al purasangre porque era su amigo, su primer amigo.

Aidou estaba en lo cierto; si Kiryuu moría, sería incapaz de volver a dirigirle la mirada a Kaname, carecería de agallas para dirigirse ante él, mucho menos sería capaz de sentirse digno de permanecer en la misma habitación. Ya le había fallado a Kaname una vez, ésa misma noche, no podía hacerlo otra vez. Pero… ¿cuántas posibilidades tenían de salvarlo?

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Aidou habló.

— ¿Piensa que funcionará?

Cross se echó hacia atrás, tapándose el rostro con las manos. La pregunta de Hanabusa lo hacía sentir más angustiado de lo que ya estaba.

— Es nuestra única oportunidad —respondió.

Takuma aspiró ruidosamente, retomando las compresiones con más fuerza y murmuró: — Entonces… ¿Su temperatura primero, y luego su corazón?

Cross asintió.

— Sí, pero no dejen de hacer comprensiones ni bombear oxígeno. En ningún momento.

— De acuerdo —concedieron ambos a la vez. Inmediatamente, una duda asaltó al noble de cabellos rubios, quien ralentizando sus movimientos, le inquirió al director: — ¿Cómo vamos a calentarlo? Se supone que no debemos usar… —Takuma tardó un tiempo en recordar lo que se suponía que no debían hacer —… agua caliente, almohadillas eléctricas o lámparas de calor para calentar a una persona.

— No, no lo haremos.

— Bueno, entonces ¿cómo-?

Interrumpió su pregunta al observar cómo Cross extendía sus manos por encima de las suyas e, incluso antes de que pronunciara palabra, una seguidilla de olas ondulantes de magia pura, rozaron sus manos.

— _Caloris_ —susurró. Como si el poder fuese un ente con consciencia, se aglutinó en una sola dirección, guiándose por la orden de su creador. La magia se expandió, fortaleciéndose, y tan rápido como una bala viajando el aire, traspasó la piel de Takuma. El vampiro sintió la imperiosa necesidad de retirar sus manos, pero se resistió, manteniéndolas en su sitio.

La energía se sentía como una gruesa cortina verdosa, lo suficientemente traslucida como para ver a través de ella, atravesaba en sus manos, para asentarse en el pecho de Zero. Ichijōu experimentó con fascinación una suave ola de calor alcanzándolo y escalando por sus brazos, seguido por un delicioso hormigueo que recorrió su toda piel. Agradeció en silencio el gesto, pues comenzaba a sentirse entumecido, tanto por el frío como por el continuo esfuerzo.

Mientras el director repetía el proceso sobre el cuello del prefecto, Takuma dejó que la esperanza atrapara a su corazón. Quizás con un poco de magia y mucho esfuerzo, podrían traer a Kiryuu de regreso.

* * *

Kaname estaba acostumbrado a mostrar una perfecta máscara de imperturbabilidad e indiferencia en lugar de cualquier emoción que estuviese dominándolo. Para un purasangre, mostrar libremente sentimientos era una debilidad, porque te hacían ver como un ser humano, vulnerable e incapaz. En una sociedad donde el poder predominaba y el más fuerte era el vencedor, nadie, ni siquiera el vampiro de un rango inferior, podía darse el lujo de mostrar fragilidad, porque se convertiría en un blanco, una presa fácil.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, después de la muerte de sus padres, Kaname se sintió débil, se mostró vulnerable ante todos. Y experimentó el miedo.

Jamás creyó que era posible amar a alguien con tanta intensidad; nunca esperó sentirse poderoso y minúsculo al mismo tiempo y gracias a un mismo sentimiento. Era como escalar la montaña más alta, rozar el cielo con la yema de los dedos, y luego caer, caer en un abismo sin fondo que estremecía todas sus células nerviosas. Amar al prefecto equivalía al choque brutal de fuego ardiente y gélidas aguas, y la explosión de una supernova. En su pecho crecía un deseo que convertía cada latido de su corazón en un golpeteo intenso, especial. Besar sus carnosos labios, era una adicción. Adentrarse en sus carnes, la locura. Ser espectador de su muerte…

Cuando vio al prefecto tendido en esa pequeña camilla, totalmente pálido, y no encontró rastro alguno de vida, una punzada lacerante de dolor atacó su corazón, haciéndole creer por unos instantes que se detendría, y realmente quiso que aquello realmente ocurriera, porque morir sería mucho más fácil que enfrentar la realidad. Morir era mucho más fácil que aceptar que la persona a quien había elegido como su compañero eterno, la persona a quien más amaba, se había _ido_.

Nadie se atrevería a levantarle la voz a un purasangre, mucho menos apuntarle con un arma anti vampiros; desobedecerlo y contradecir sus mandatos estaba fuera de discusión y quitarle autoridad intentando ridiculizarle frente a sus lacayos era una completa locura. Kiryuu Zero había quebrantado todas y cada una de las reglas y costumbres que su sociedad tenía para con los purasangres, especialmente para los Kuran, y nada podría excusar al joven de su desentendimiento con respecto a ellas, porque los cazadores también eran conscientes de que se jugaban el pellejo al enfrentarse abiertamente y con público a un vampiro de la realeza. Al prefecto simplemente… le tenían sin cuidado los protocolos.

Zero era el único que veía más allá del purasangre, veía a la persona solitaria y atenta; veía al hombre melancólico tras la máscara de orgullo que portaba. El prefecto lo trataba como su igual, del mismo modo en que se relacionaba con el resto del mundo, de manera fría, tosca y distante. Si bien Kaname se mostraba en ocasiones irritado por el trato, también estaba, de alguna manera, fascinado con su actitud. Nadie nunca, ni siquiera Yuuki –mucho menos Yuuki- se atrevería a encararlo con tanto ahínco como lo hacía el prefecto.

Zero podía amarlo como ninguna otra persona lo haría jamás.

Era único en ése sentido. Era especial.

Y era su ruina y su salvación. _Y_ estaba muriendo; e_staba_ muerto. No existía nada que él, el poderoso purasangre, el gran príncipe de la comunidad sobrenatural, pudiese hacer. _Absolutamente_ _nada_. Para disgusto de su ego, su presencia en esa habitación era más perjudicial que benéfica porque estaría más pendiente de mirar fijamente y cargando un sufrimiento mayor que nada sobre sus hombros, que de seguir las instrucciones de Cross. Esa falta completa de poder no era algo a lo que Kaname estaba acostumbrado, pero era la sensación más horrible que su mente podría concebir.

Sintiéndose empequeñecido de repente ante la situación, el purasangre sospechó que en su rostro estaban reflejados las emociones confusas, el conflicto interno, el dolor.

Muy probablemente, si estuviese frente a otros vampiros, sería juzgado y acusado por mostrarse tan vulnerable, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la habitación, Kain, Ruka, Rima y Shiki, agacharon la cabeza. Podría interpretarse como una reverencia, pero el purasangre percibió el apoyo mudo y la comprensión. Quizás cualquier otra persona hubiese agradecido el gesto, pero él no.

Kaname estaba enfrascado en una marea de emociones contradictorias. La ira, la desazón y el dolor competían por ganar terreno, mas fue la vergüenza quien salió victoriosa al ser sabedor de que, probablemente, además de tener la atención de los nobles, también tenía su lástima. Oh, y el bisbiseo en el interior de la enfermería era constante y aturdidor. Bendecidos con sentidos supersensoriales, ninguno de ellos tuvo dificultad alguna para enterarse del plan del director Cross.

Kaname odió ser capaz de escuchar incluso un alfiler caer desde tres habitaciones, porque saber lo que sucedería, ser consciente de que solo tenían una oportunidad para traerlo de regresó equivalía a estar dentro de la habitación mientras era retenido por una camisa de fuerza, mirando sin poder hacer nada por el prefecto. El purasangre se sintió inútil, frágil y más solo que nunca. _Uh-uh_. No necesitaba eso. No necesitaba nada de eso.

Negando con la cabeza en actitud terca, ignoró las miradas consternadas de los vampiros mientras recorría el pasillo, en dirección hacia los jardines, alejándose de la enfermería. Debía mantenerse apartado para evitar pensar, evitar sentir cualquier emoción que lo hiciese parecer aún más débil, que abriese cabida a un dolor mayor. No obstante, antes de llegar a la puerta lateral, su aguda audición percibió unos sonidos suaves y su olfato captó un aroma familiar.

_Yuuki_.

* * *

_«Esto es estúpido y mezquino»._

Yuuki parpadeó varias veces, consternada consigo misma. Teniendo en cuenta que Zero estaba luchando por su vida, ahí estaba ella, más preocupada porque Kaname y él podrían… No, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Y eso era _aún_ más estúpido.

Había abandonado la enfermería con pasos raudos y vacilantes. Sin saber hacia dónde debía ir exactamente, caminó por un par de minutos con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, hasta que tropezó y tuvo que detener su andar para no caerse. Fue entonces cuando recabó en que había llegado a la orilla del bosque que rodeaba la academia. Una diminuta voz, la que podría identificarse como la de su sentido común, le recordó que poco tiempo atrás vampiros descontrolados habían penetrado en la institución y quizás otros podrían hacer lo mismo.

Se detuvo, tiritando de frío ante el inclemente clima nocturno. El uniforme escolar no era lo suficientemente grueso como para protegerla de los gélidos vientos, sin embargo, permaneció ahí. La perspectiva de contraer un resfriado no la convenció para regresar al edificio, porque las agujas ateridas que golpeaban contra su piel desnuda ayudaban a mantener despierta su mente y poder pensar con claridad. No quería pensar, pero _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

Yuuki jamás había conocido a alguien que sintiese atracción por una persona de su mismo sexo, por lo tanto, le resultaba bastante raro pensar que dos hombres se pudieran sentir atraídos de esa manera. Ergo, le parecía inconcebible que fuese precisamente Kaname y Zero quienes tuvieran ese tipo de inclinaciones sexuales. Independientemente del sentimiento de traición que la dominaba en esos momentos, se sintió molesta con ellos dos por no confiarle la verdad.

¡Por dios, eran las personas que más quería en el mundo y hasta donde ella sabía, también la apreciaban así que no entendía por qué, si no le confiaron su relación, no le dijeron nada sobre su homosexualidad! Yuuki jamás los habría juzgado, jamás, porque si se gustaban, si a los dos les gustaban los hombres y ella no tenía el derecho a reclamarles nada.

Sin embargo… había algo que aún no comprendía. A diferencia de Zero, que se inclinaba más por mostrarle un cariño fraternal, Kaname le había dicho que la amaba en innumerables ocasiones, desde que era una niña y el sentimiento era mutuo. Si él decía amarla, ¿cómo podía estar manteniendo alguna relación con Zero? ¡Era inaudito!

A menos que…

Yuuki nunca creyó que el amor que Kaname sintiese por ella fuese como el que su padre adoptivo le dedicaba. El purasangre siempre se había visto cariñoso y atento con su persona, como con ninguna otra. ¿Sería posible que hubiese malinterpretado la naturaleza de su amor? ¿O acaso él había dejado de amarlo cuando descubrió que Zero era alguien más que el prefecto que le dedicaba miradas duras?

Suspiró. Todo era tan confuso.

Kaname era un príncipe purasangre y el enemigo natural de un cazador de vampiros. Zero era tanto un cazador como un vampiro transformado a la fuerza por otro purasangre. Deberían odiarse… o al menos, Zero _debería_ considerando la verborrea de odio intenso que el muchacho había soltado contra la especie desde que había llegado a vivir con Cross.

Sin embargo, habían decidido mantener una relación amorosa. ¿Por qué? Yuuki desconocía exactamente desde cuánto mantenían ese romance a escondidas, pero podía asegurar que no había sido un suceso repentino. Entonces… ¿quedaba abierta la posibilidad de que ambos mantuvieran una relación al darse cuenta de que la persona que siempre habían creído irritante y grosera hasta lo imposible era, en realidad, alguien comprensiva y capaz de sanar profundas heridas cuya existencia ella desconocía? Sí, la idea no sonaba tan descabellada, pero… ¿era sólo eso? ¿O algo más profundo, mucho más especial?

A pesar del dolor constrictor que atacaba su corazón, Yuuki deseó que fuera lo último. Apoyando su cuerpo contra la fría pared, sonrió con tristeza e ironía. Ella, que siempre había deseado e imaginó tanto o más historias de amor con Kaname, quería que aquello fuera especial. Incluso aunque le resultase tan doloroso como caminar sobre cuchillos, quería que Kaname y Zero encontraran la felicidad y el amor, aunque eso significaba que la prefecta estuviese fuera de la ecuación.

Yuuki ya no era una niña pequeña, y debería aprender a sobrellevar todo esto de la manera más madura posible. Dolía, sí, dolía como debía doler toda ilusión de un amor idealizado al romperse. Ahora… simplemente debía seguir con sus vidas, todos ellos, y eventualmente, algún día el dolor desaparecería, aunque por el momento, su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos.

— Yuuki

La voz suave que pronunció su nombre la hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe. Al ver que era Kaname, quien se acercaba con lentitud, Yuuki trató de deshacerse rápidamente de las vergonzosas lágrimas -que ni siquiera había notado que había derramado- restregando las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos.

— K-Kaname-s-sempai… ¿qué ha-haces aquí? —Yuuki hizo un amago de sonrisa, fingiendo que no había estado llorando. A pesar de que falló miserablemente, Kaname también se las arregló para dibujar una débil sonrisa y, en lugar de responder, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pañuelo.

Yuuki lo tomó agradeciendo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. No… no podía mirarlo a la cara, no después de descubrir que él y Zero… Kaname aparentemente no había notado que su llanto no se debía al estado de Zero sino a que ella ya sabía su secreto. O de lo contrario, era bastante cínico.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió el purasangre. La prefecta sintió un _déjà vu_, pues el vampiro había repetido la pregunta que le hizo ésa misma noche en una situación totalmente diferente. Yuuki quiso soltarse a reír mientras contestaba que no, que nada estaba bien. Vampiros descontrolados habían atacado la academia, Zero había sufrido las consecuencias de algún inescrupuloso que solamente quería ver destruido el sueño del director, además de enterarse que el hombre a quien siempre había amado salía con su mejor amigo, su hermano. _No_ estaba bien.

Sin embargo, mintió.

— Sí, Kaname-sempai. Estoy bien.

Kaname asintió, obviamente no muy convencido. No creyó estar emocionalmente capacitado para enfrentarse a la muchacha, ni a nadie en realidad, así que había considerado la posibilidad de seguir su camino, evadiendo a Yuuki, pero la voz de su consciencia le recordó que él jamás sería capaz de dejarla sola, mucho menos en medio de la fría noche y en un momento como ése.

Iba a preguntarle si no preferiría echarse a descansar un momento. Era tarde, y habían sido demasiadas emociones por una noche, pero la voz de Yuuki lo interrumpió.

— Volvamos —murmuró suavemente adelantando el paso. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior, nerviosa, pero no reculó —. No hay nada qué hacer, pero… Zero _nos_ necesita.

Kaname se congeló. No… era posible que Yuuki fuese consciente de las implicancias de ésa frase. Era imposible que ella… supiera…

El purasangre maldijo entre dientes al ser consciente de la estupidez de sus acciones. En medio del reciente caos, había olvidado completamente la existencia de la joven prefecta, más concentrado en el muchacho a quien ella consideraba su hermano. ¡Incluso había actuado de forma imprudente y desconsidera… es decir, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había abandonado la enfermería! ¡Por supuesto que lo había descubierto! Solo un ciego podría ignorar las abismales señales que él había arrojado sin cuidado y catalogaban el tipo de relación que mantenía con Zero. Sí, Yuuki era despistada, pero no era ninguna tonta.

Desesperado y conteniendo su frustración, se acercó hacia la joven, apurando a su cerebro, que, frenético, trabajaba para ordenar sus pensamientos y ser capaz de formar una oración coherente que pudiese servir para solucionar ese embrollo. Pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decir, porque sencillamente no había manera de cubrir el sol con un dedo. Como último instancia, podría negar todo, su relación con Zero, lo que ella había visto –o creído ver-, sin embargo su lengua no soltó palabra, porque aquello equivaldría a una traición hacia Zero. Kaname no _podía_ hacerle eso.

— Yuuki…

— Lo sé, y está bien. _Creo_ —lo interrumpió, forzándose a sonreír nuevamente, fingiendo valentía mientras ocultaba su desesperación —. No tienes qué preocuparte, Kaname-sempai. E-Estoy feliz, por ustedes, así que no… no tienes… No digas nada —se alabó por mostrar firmeza en sus palabras, aunque ignoraba el leve temblor en sus palabras y a medida que hablaba, su garganta amenazaba con cerrarse por completo.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir y sin ganas alguna de platicar, se preguntaron qué sucedería después. Indeciso, Kaname se acercó lentamente hasta encontrarse a pocos metros de Yuuki. Acunó con su mano la mejilla de la prefecta y con la otra presionó sus frías manos. Ella no quería escucharlo, pero él debía decírselo.

— Ninguno de los dos pretendía que las cosas terminaran… de esta manera ─intentó explicar Kaname en voz baja─. Tratamos de terminar, pero… nosotros no… —Yuuki negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener el llanto. El sentimiento de sentirse completamente impotente e inútil lo embargó nuevamente, más aún cuando vio el dolor de la prefecta reflejado en su mirada; era evidente que le rompía el corazón el simple hecho de contemplar la idea de renunciar al anhelo con el cual había crecido, renunciar al amor.

Kaname estaba indispuesto a rendirse y permitir que la mujer más importante de su vida, uno de sus más preciados tesoros, sufriera por culpa suya, sí, suya totalmente porque había sido su descuido lo que había provocado ésa situación. Tiempo atrás, cuando Zero y él vislumbraron la posibilidad de abrirse a la joven y confesarle su relación, habían acordado que esperarían el momento oportuno para evitarle mayor sufrimiento. Y ahora…

Estaba a punto de retomar la conversación cuando recordó las palabras de Yuuki. _"Zero nos necesita"._ Con un dolor apagado y angustiante todavía en el pecho, y con una mueca amarga dibujada en el rostro, Kaname se apartó de la prefecta. _Zero_ _y_ _Yuuki_. Uno muriendo, la otra sufriendo. Toda esa situación era tan extraña y absurda que rayaba en lo infame. ¡Casi parecía una novela rosa! Kaname se hubiera reído por ese pensamiento, pero no había nada gracioso en la situación.

Conteniendo un resuello de frustración, iba a pedirle a la muchacha que volvieran al interior cuando sintió una presencia familiar acercándose a toda velocidad. Giró el rostro, esperando a que la persona se acercase. Olvidando momentáneamente la situación, Yuuki también se giró hacia la misma dirección, con ojos llorosos, cuando escuchó el sonido de pies presurosos golpeteando contra el parqué.

Kain apareció minutos después, con la expresión desencajada y el uniforme más desordenado de lo usual. Sus ojos saltaron de Kaname a Yuuki durante unos segundos antes de concentrarse en el líder de la Clase Nocturna. Con voz baja y temblorosa -poco usual en él-, dijo:

— Kaname-sama, Kiryuu… él no…

El purasangre contuvo el aliento mientras por su mente pasaban un sin fin de imágenes horrorosas, cada una más perturbadora que la otra. El miedo regresó con más fuerza. La prefecta, de forma extraña, sintió como si en su intento desesperado por seguir latiendo, su corazón chocara contra su caja torácica de forma dolorosa. Y sin saberlo, ambos compartieron un mismo pensamiento, un mismo ruego.

_«Zero, por favor, no…»_

* * *

**[1] N. de A:** Extracto del coro de la canción "Sigh No More" interpretado por Mumfords and Sons.

**[2] N. de A:** Estrofa de la canción "Breathe" interpretada por Pink Floyd, cuya versión original es: _And when at last the work is done/ don't sit down it's time to dig another one/ for long you live and high you fly/ But only if you ride the tide /and balanced on the biggest wave / you race towards an early grave._

Bien… ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, sí, ya sé que me tardé como dos semanas, pero mis clases comenzaron el primero de abril así que estuve un poco ajetreada estos días y no pude completar el capítulo, pues la única escena que me faltaba era la última –y la más difícil, por cierto-. En fin… Debo decir que he notado que Yuuki no es alguien del agrado de algunas de mis lectoras, por "X" motivos.

Personalmente, yo creo que el personaje es demasiado común, soso, plano y sin mucha personalidad, y considerando que es la protagonista, pues decepciona. No la odia, ni me gusta, pero pasa desapercibida ante mis ojos, por eso no tiene mucho protagonismo en mis historias. En este relato en particular, Yuuki no es mala, sino sacrificada tanto por Kaname como por Zero; ella suena egoísta porque está dolida, no porque en verdad lo sea, y después de reflexionar, entiende que ha perdido y que no hay mucho que pueda hacer más que hacerse a un lado.

El final del capítulo… ehh, digamos que el descenlace del clímax se verá por fin en el próximo capítulo para no incumplir con mi prórroga por cada capítulo -entre 5.000 y 6.000 palabras- no se vea afectada. ¿Manía? No, en lo absoluto. Además… adelanto que la historia tendrá siete capítulos, así que… ¡faltan tres para el final!

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LLÉVAME HACIA EL OCÉANO**_


	5. LLÉVAME HACIA EL OCÉANO

**N. de A:** Finalizada mi maratónica ronda de exámenes –que concluyó recién el pasado miércoles-, regresó con el quinto capítulo debido a los pedidos, las súplicas y las amenazas de muerte de ustedes, mis lectores. Sin nada más que agregar… _Enjoy!_

* * *

_**QUINTA NOCHE: LLÉVAME HACIA EL OCÉANO**_

_«Así que me llevan hacia abajo, hacia el océano__. __Nuestro mundo está muy bien, por el mar__. __Usted sabe la forma en que se encuentra en la vida, es muy difícil estar a la altura__. __Así que ¿por qué sigue vestido con su traje de luto?» [1]_

Después de utilizar su magia para aumentar la temperatura de Zero mucho más rápido que en cualquier hospital y con mejores resultados, en la enfermería reinó el silencio, únicamente resquebrajado por el sibilante sonido del respirador contrayéndose y expandiéndose, enviando oxígeno hacia los pulmones del prefecto. El rostro del muchacho seguía pálido y a primera vista, cualquiera creería que seguía sufriendo de hipotermia, pero la realidad era muy diferente: la temperatura estaba subiendo favorablemente y dentro de un par de minutos alcanzaría el grado establecido para arrancar su corazón de nuevo.

Sabiendo que el tiempo apremiaba, Cross le pidió a Takuma y Aidou que se detuviesen un momento. Los jóvenes obedecieron, separándose un poco de la camilla, expectantes. Sin decir palabra, se ubicó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Zero como había hecho anteriormente, pero con otras intenciones. Hanabusa parecía querer preguntar qué iba a hacer, aunque se tragó sus palabras. Si bien el Kaien se percató de ello, optó por mantenerse mudo, dejando que los vampiros observaran con sus propios ojos.

La energía se condensó, reuniéndose aún en movimiento, como una densa neblina que poco a poco comenzaba a adquirir forma, hasta convertirse en una pequeña esfera de color verdeazulada que se ubicó encima del pecho de Zero. La enfermería no tenía un electrocardiograma para seguir los latidos del corazón cuando éste volviese a latir, pero aquello no era preocupación para un usuario de magia cuando se podía replicar la imagen del órgano, perfectamente detallado, en un pequeño holograma. Los alumnos no pudieron evitar admirar fascinados la circunferencia que contenía un corazón del tamaño de un puño. A pesar de la inusual tonalidad brillante, apreciaron con claridad la aorta, el tronco pulmonar, la arteria coronaria, la gran vena cardíaca y las delgadas ramificaciones por donde circularía la sangre si el órgano estuviese latiendo. Entonces recordaron que conseguir que volviese a palpitar era el segundo paso.

No habían discutido cómo iban a conseguirlo, teniendo en cuenta que también carecían de un desfibrilador -y si bien las compresiones que realizaba Takuma sobre el pecho de Zero ayudaban a los músculos cardíacos, no sería suficiente-. Con la duda clavada en la mente, y la preocupación de saberse sin mucho tiempo –mientras más tiempo transcurría, menos oxígeno recibiría el cerebro y mayores eran las probabilidades de padecer secuelas-, los nobles empezaban a inquietarse. ¿De qué manera el director iba a conseguir que el corazón de Kiryuu volviese a latir?

Todavía absortó en sus pensamientos, recapitulando los siguientes pasos, Cross mantenía la vista fija en la silueta de su hijo. Suspirando con pesadez, acarició nuevamente las hebras cenicientas de Zero, casi con reverencia, y el compromiso de mantenerlo vivo más férreo que antes. Retiró el segundo termómetro en la axila de su hijo y lo revisó, suspirando, dejó el pequeño instrumento sobre la mesita de metal. En cuanto levantó la vista y observó las expresiones preocupadas de los jóvenes, supo que ya había llegado el momento.

— Su temperatura alcanzó los 37°, así que la hipotermia ya no está protegiendo a sus órganos —comenzó a explicar con simpleza, sin dejar lugar a disentimientos —. Voy a transformar mi magia en electricidad que suplante a un desfibrilador y pueda reactivar el impulso del sistema de conducción eléctrica del corazón. Solo así conseguiremos que vuelva a latir —concluyó, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Sonaba mejor en su mente, a decir verdad.

La extraña calma que había en su rostro era lo suficiente para confundir a los dos jóvenes que le lanzaron miradas inquisitivas, expectantes, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

— ¿Lo hizo alguna vez? —preguntó dudoso Takuma.

Cross lo miró de reojo durante una milésima de segundo antes de contestar. Consideró mentir, pero se sentía demasiado sobrepasado como para poder inventarse algún cuento que aliviase a los muchachos, así que optó por ser sincero.

— Solo en una ocasión. Hace años. _Muchos_ años —la historia en sí era graciosa, lo recordaba bien, y fue un chiste usual y confortante durante varias misiones que arrancaban carcajadas a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, la razón principal por la cual el cuento era divertido, era debido a que el pobre diablo al que Kaien había tenido que resucitar, sobrevivió. Quizás pudiese compartir la historia en un futuro, si todo salía bien. Quizás.

Los vampiros eran ajenos a las remembranzas del director y su corta explicación así como su casi nula experiencia resultaban desalentadoras. _Genial, _pensó Aidou amargamente; poco dispuesto a seguir manteniendo a raya su escepticismo, iba a soltar el juramento que Ruka había gritado cuando descubrió la relación de su líder con el prefecto, cuando otra idea surgió en su mente_._

— ¿Y por qué no llama a Rima? —Aidou sonó esperanzado, y Takuma pareció compartir algo de eso; el director no podía culparlos. La jovencita tenía más experiencia que él usando energías eléctricas, y había sido su primera opción, por encima de él momentos atrás, pero descartó la idea al instante.

— Ella está acostumbrada a utilizar altas descargas, para matar o rostizar, no para reanimar —les aclaró. Inevitablemente, Hanabusa recordó la muerte por electrocución de uno de los cuatro vampiros 'E a manos de la jovencita minutos atrás —. Si usa demasiada electricidad, quemará el sistema de conducción y todo habrá sido en vano. No hay tiempo para explicarle la modulación de la descarga. Si no conseguimos que su corazón vuelva a latir en menos de diez minutos, sus órganos empezaran a deteriorarse y él… —_"morirá" _iba a decir, pero le resultó imposible pronunciar ésa palabra. En su lugar, dijo: — Será tarde.

Ichijōu asintió y Aidou tragó saliva, nervioso, comprendiendo.

— ¿Cuántos voltios usará? —inquirió luego.

Suspirando profundamente, respondió:

— Setenta. Si no funciona, aumentaré la intensidad. Pero antes… —Cross estiró la mano hacia la mesa de metal que descansaba junta a la camilla. Cogió un pequeño estuche negro que había dejado ahí minutos atrás, cuando recolectó todo lo necesario para hacerle la intervención casera a Zero.

Las expresiones intrigantes de los vampiros aumentaron cuando lo observaron desenvolver una jeringa y llenarlo con un líquido transparente de olor intenso para ellos, lo que les provocó irritación en la nariz. En tanto Aidou se frotaba la suya, le resultó inevitable preguntar qué era.

— Epinefrina —respondió escuetamente el director sin apartar la vista del brazo cuya piel era penetrada por la aguja —. Incrementará la resistencia periférica e incrementará el gasto cardíaco —los muchachos ladearon la cabeza confundidos, pero ninguno dijo nada y el director tampoco les prestó atención, más concentrado en el reloj de su muñeca. Contó los segundos en voz baja y luego de asentir en silencio, se dirigió hacia los chicos —. Retrocedan, por favor ─dijo en voz baja, haciendo gala nuevamente de aquella autoridad que difería mucho de sus maneras acostumbradas. Los jóvenes obedecieron ante la previa advertencia de Cross.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado. El cabello rubio recogido en una larga coleta le rozó la mejilla izquierda, produciéndole un molesto cosquilleó, pero ni siquiera consideró apartarse el pelo, demasiado concentrado en transformar la magia pura en electricidad. Crear cualquiera de los cuatro elementos de la nada era imposible, pues se debía modificar el poder puro –la magia- en un estado totalmente diferente para poder utilizarla. Para los usuarios de magia, aquella habilidad se iba aprendiendo en el transcurso del tiempo con arduo entrenamiento, pero era bastante complicado que se pudiese manejar todas las fuerzas existentes. Uno de los elementos más difíciles de controlar era la electricidad, debido al amplio conjunto de efectos físicos relacionados con la fuerza, la presencia, el movimiento y el flujo de cargas eléctricas o de partículas cargadas electrónicamente a través de la materia y el espacio*; no era una meta que cualquiera pudiese alcanzar. Sin embargo, Kaien sí lo había conseguido y eso sería ventajoso en esos momentos.

Las olas de energía que florecían desde la palma de sus manos crecían de forma exponencial, obsequiándole una sensación de languidez debido a la sobrecarga de magia que estaba utilizando. Para un cazador… no, para cualquier usuario de magia permitirse mermar sus poderes era peligroso, pues se desconocía cuánto tiempo tardaría en reestablecerse por completo o si algún enemigo aprovecharía lo desventajoso de la situación para atacar. La debilidad temporal era una de las razones que impedía que la electricidad fuese un elemento recurrente en la Comunidad Sobrenatural, debido a que la mayoría desistía en su intento. Cross jamás cesó, soportándolo la carga de la vulnerabilidad que significaba experimentar su magia drenada. Muchos años transcurrieron para que su cuerpo aprendiera por fin a sobrellevarlo y pudiese ser capaz de emplear cargas eléctricas a voluntad. Como en esos instantes.

Despacio, pero apremiante, colocó dos dedos por encima del pecho de Zero, por donde debía estar su corazón. Segundos después, delgadas fibras traslúcidas brotaron de las yemas, chispeando, cambiaron de color hasta volverse ámbar y emitiendo un ligero chirreo, la magia brilló con una luz pálida, yendo desde sus manos hasta la figura inmóvil de Zero.

La premisa de Cross era sencilla, y consistía en aplicar un choque de corriente continua sobre el corazón de Zero, provocando así la despolarización de las células miocárdicas, -causando una pausa del ritmo cardíaco-, y dando paso tanto a la repolarización como, y de manera subsecuente, a la normalización del ritmo cardíaco. Y únicamente contaba con diez minutos que aseguraban mayor éxito y que no podía desaprovechar.

En cuanto la descarga eléctrica alcanzó el cuerpo de Zero, éste se sacudió involuntariamente. Su espalda se arqueó durante un segundo, levantando su cuerpo de la camilla, estremeciéndose en el proceso, y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre ella de nuevo. Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente al holograma que yacía a casi treinta centímetros del pecho del prefecto.

El corazón se agitó, paralizando sus respiraciones, pero fue solo por instante, antes de detenerse nuevamente y enviar una ola de desesperación y desesperanza a sus espectadores, quienes indispuestos a rendirse, volvieron a intentarlo, aunque cada vez se hacía más difícil. Incluso para él, que contaba con años de experiencia, era difícil reunir la energía necesaria para transformar su magia, y necesitaba un período de tiempo para reestablecerse por completo. Sin embargo, y considerando que el reloj corría en su contra, ése lapso era bastante corto. En tanto el director creía estar lo suficientemente recuperado como para volver a intentarlo, Takuma y Aidou retomaban sus anteriores funciones, bombeando y presionando, ansiosos y acongojados. Bastante alarmados.

Cada descarga, cada sacudida, significa una inyección de adrenalina para ellos que provocaba que sus propios corazones latieran desbocados mientras que el aliento se extinguía por un corto instante, para convertirse, como en el caso de Takuma, en un resuello de angustia al percibir que ése pequeño órgano se negaba a volver a palpitar. Ésa operación equivalía a un paseo en una montaña rusa de emociones contradictorias; el optimismo, la ilusión, la incertidumbre y la congoja iban aumentando y decreciendo a medida que los intentos se hacían más numerosos y los resultados, infructuosos.

Fue en el sexto intento cuando uno a uno fue consciente de que el suave velo de la muerte se había asentado en ésa habitación.

* * *

En los pasillos colindantes a la enfermería, gobernaba un silencio asfixiante. Los vampiros que pululaban en el primer piso, le dirigían miradas nerviosas cada cierto tiempo a la habitación donde yacía un cuerpo muerto al cual intentaban desesperadamente devolverle la vida.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo la columna vertebral de Rima al percibir en el aire la magia pura convirtiéndose en electricidad otra vez. La joven miró fijamente la puerta de la enfermería, pero apartó la vista casi al instante y se mordió el labio, cosa inusual en ella, pero que sus amigos reconocían como un gesto que demostraba nerviosismo. Había escuchado perfectamente la exclamación del director Cross y aunque le hubiese gustado refutarle, era consciente de que tenía bastante razón al expresarse de ésa manera. Rima sabía que era mucho más fácil crear rayos que conseguir que un corazón detenido volviese a latir.

— Salvar una vida es más difícil que terminarla, ¿eh?

Toya ladeó la cabeza en dirección hacia donde había provenido ésa la voz. Por su expresión imperturbable, Shiki parecía despreocupado por el destino de Kiryuu, pero la leve curvatura de sus labios demostraba lo contrario. Se conocían bien, desde hace bastante tiempo, y eran buenos amigos. O al menos lo suficiente como para poder identificar cuándo y porqué sentían malestar por algún incidente. Shiki también oyó las conversaciones en el interior de la enfermería y supo inmediatamente que aquellas palabras no caerían en saco roto.

Sin premuras, se acercó hasta donde yacía la joven, con medio cuerpo apoyado en la pared y la mirada triste. Entre las virtudes que creía poseer, estaban la discreción y ser poco afectuoso —Takuma aseguraba que eso último era más bien un defecto, pero él no le prestaba mucha atención a sus reproches porque conseguía que su compañero de habitación los olvidara rápidamente—, así que las expresiones confortantes y los abrazos no iban muy bien con su persona. No pensó demasiado que sería correcto decir, pues ya tenía en mente ésa idea desde hace mucho tiempo, y ser consciente de la incertidumbre del director Cross con respecto a su hijo adoptivo no hacían más que confirmarlo. Tampoco creyó que aquello era especialmente una frase de apoyo, pero cuando la expresión de Rima se suavizó, supo que fue la más indicada.

— No lamento no estar ahí dentro —dijo a modo de respuesta. Senri asintió, dándole la razón.

— Muchachos…

Los vampiros giraron la cabeza en dirección a Kain. En su rostro, una expresión incrédula se alojó, sus ojos clavados en la puerta de la enfermería. Ruka había estado distraída; ignorando la parte donde se suponía debía compadecer a Kiryuu, e impulsada casi por un deseo masoquista, pensó en Kaname-sama y qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos, así que no comprendía, como sus dos compañeros, la razón por la cual Akatsuki parecía estar tan abatido. Desviaron simultáneamente la vista hacia la habitación frente a ellos. Agudizando el oído, aguardaron.

El sepulcral mutismo que había seguido a la exclamación de Kain se quebró, gracias a un sonido profundo y agonizante: un jadeo ahogado que no tardaron en identificar como un sollozo, un llanto sofocado que provenía del interior de la enfermería.

* * *

Cross pellizco el puente de su nariz, agachando la cabeza en expresión derrotada. Estaba exhausto y sudoroso, como si hubiese corrido una maratón durante una semana, sin detenerse siquiera a beber agua; comenzaba a sentir irritadas las manos, ardiendo debido a la sobrexposición de electricidad. Además del molesto y continúo palpitar en las sienes, sus músculos agarrotados y articulaciones adoloridas ayudaban a que le resultase difícil mantenerse en pie. Pero… ¿qué importaba? Todo parecía absolutamente inútil. _Todo_.

En su mano izquierda, observó con intensidad el termómetro que le había colocado a Zero después del último intento fallido. Los números que habían indicado momentos atrás una salida a ése horrible escenario ahora simbolizaban la caída a un abismo sin fondo.

Se mantenía inmóvil, apoyando los brazos sobre la cabecera de la camilla, arqueando la espalda levemente. Era evidente que la tensión dominaba su cuerpo, reflejada en una postura rígida que los jóvenes casi pudieron asegurar hasta debía resultar dolorosa; pero no parecía importarle. Aidou intentó decir algo, pero cambió de opinión al instante. Dudando sobre hacer algún movimiento o mencionar palabra permanecieron callados, retorciéndose las manos, angustiados.

Después de haber transcurrido un minuto completo que se sintió como una eternidad, Takuma no soportó oír con una claridad apabullante el irregular palpitar del corazón del director.

— ¿Cross-sama? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en vano, pues no recibió respuesta. Desesperado, le dirigió un vistazo al termómetro que todavía yacía fuertemente apretado entre los dedos del hombre. Un escalofrío, provocado por una sensación diferente al frío, le recorrió la espalda —. ¿Cuál es… su temperatura?

Parpadeando, Kaien respiró profundamente y se echó para atrás. Su vista estaba obnubilándose y una opresión mucho mayor a la que lo había asaltado momentos antes –cuando había visto el cuerpo desvanecido de su hijo- lo atacó con el doble de fuerzas. Había escuchado la pregunta de Takuma y era consciente de que ambos chicos merecían una respuesta, pero se concentró en la delicada imagen que le proporcionaba Zero.

Como cualquier padre orgulloso, Cross siempre pregonaba que sus hijos eran hermosos, como ángeles. Yuuki, iluminando habitaciones con un brillo propio, siempre tan ingenua y extremadamente torpe, desbordaba alegría y solidaridad, especialmente con su hermano mayor; Kaien sabía que sin importar qué problemas existiese entre ellos, Yuuki jamás dejaría de sentir cariño hacia el prefecto. Y Zero, desplegando esa aura melancólica y taciturna. Era un joven solitario, pero lo camuflaba muy bien bajo sus ceños fruncidos y su terrible carácter, pero todos aquellos que lo conocían veían detrás de la máscara a la atenta, gentil y grandiosa persona que en realidad era. Yuuki siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que nunca se le quitaba la expresión amargada, ni siquiera cuando dormía. Él sabía que no era cierto, que únicamente cuando estaba soñando Zero podía permitirse mostrar una actitud vulnerable, apacible. Como ahora.

Pero Zero no estaba durmiendo.

Lanzó un jadeo entrecortado, y apartó por fin la mirada, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Pudo percibir con claridad el creciente desasosiego en ambos jóvenes; sí, merecían una respuesta, pero le resultó imposible verlos a los ojos cuando respondió.

— 36° —musitó tan bajo que si ellos no hubiesen tenido sentidos agudizados no lo hubiesen escuchado—. Su temperatura es de 36° —repitió con un poco de más de fuerza —. Está caliente —añadió después, mientras estiraba la mano que tenía libre para acariciar las hebras del cabello platina. _Aún está húmedo_, pensó, con un creciente nudo en la garganta, sin dejar de acomodar los mechones, apartándolos de su rostro y acomodándolos tras sus orejas —. Y muerto.

Cross se negaba a creer que la pesadilla en la que estaba atrapado era real. Había sentido cómo la vida de su hijo se extinguía como la débil llama de una vela, a pesar de todos sus intentos, de toda la magia que había utilizado para traerlo de regreso, su corazón únicamente palpitó un par de veces, para luego detenerse. _Para siempre_. El dolor se apoderó de su espíritu, sumergiéndolo a un oscuro y cavernoso abismo de desesperación al cual se negó rotundamente a caer cuando se enteró lo que había sucedido. Un vacío nació en su pecho de manera tan abrupta como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón… _Es real_, le susurró una voz en su interior. Él lo sabía, pero aún no podía aceptarlo.

Aidou lo miró, aturdido, completamente desconcertado. Se sobresaltó al oír el siseante sonido del respirador cuando sus dedos se destensaron, permitiendo al aire fluir con libertad. El mismo exhaló, y una sonrisa escéptica se asomó en sus labios, pero el jadeo que soltó se oyó desesperanzador. ¿A dónde se había ido la esperanza? ¿Dónde estaba ésa atisbo de luz en la noche oscura, ésa vocecita susurrante que le recordó que no todo estaba perdido, que el padre del chico podría –quizás- salvarlo? ¿Era acaso la misma persona en quien depositó su fe, quien ahora acariciando los cabellos de su hijo muerto, con dulzura y resignación? Hanabusa bajó la vista y se entretuvo unos segundos admirando la piel enrojecida del pecho del prefecto, cuyas formas parecían círculos irregulares que nacieron en el lugar donde Cross habían empleado energía. _Inútilmente_. Alejó sus manos del respirador y sus brazos cayeron laxos hacia su costado. Retrocedió, asustado, perplejo. Las palabras del director lo golpearon hondo. Hanabusa intentó caminar a pesar de que parecía como si el piso bajo sus pies hubiera desaparecido.

_«Oh, Kaname-sama, lo siento»._

No era justo, nada de eso. Y probablemente nunca lo sería.

Takuma tampoco podía aceptarlo. Con el rostro desencajado y la mirada vidriosa, suplicante y dolida, balbuceó: — Pero… podemos seguir intentándolo, ¿cierto? Aún tenemos tiempo.

En medio de su duelo, Cross sintió compasión por el muchacho. Quizás Takuma fuese el único, entre todos los fieles de Kaname, que sintiese aprecio por Zero y el único de ellos que se lamentaría de su deceso por las razones correctas. Casi sonrió. _Casi_. Le hubiese gustado responderle que sí, que aún podía hacer algo; eso era realmente lo que él quería escuchar y estuvo tentado a mentirse a sí mismo, pero la voz de la razón le gritó que sabía perfectamente que el tiempo ya se había agotado.

— Ya pasaron más de veinte minutos —y Takuma también debía entenderlo, aunque le costase a él mismo hacerlo.

Ichijōu enmudeció, confundido, mientras preguntaba por qué aquello sería un impedimento para seguir intentándolo. Iba a pedirle, exigirle, al director que no dejara morir a su hijo, la pareja de su mejor amigo, cuando una chispa de entendimiento nació en su mente. Y lo recordó.

_«Si no conseguimos que su corazón vuelva a latir en menos de diez minutos, sus órganos empezaran a deteriorarse y él…»_

Takuma presionó una mano contra su boca, pero su sollozó escapó, retumbando en la habitación y escuchándose más allá de ella. Deslizó sus dedos hacia su cuello cuando otro sollozo brotó, esta vez más doloroso, como si atravesase su garganta a la fuerza, intentando atravesar por un conjunto de nudos que le impedían respirar. Ichijōu trató de aspirar oxígeno, mas sus pulmones se empeñaban en seguir expulsando el aire hacia afuera. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, superponiéndose uno sobre otro. Quiso detenerse, no obstante, admirar frente a sus ojos el cadáver de Kiryuu le provocó más llantos. Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de su promesa rota llegó a su mente y la imagen anexa de Kaname devastado con la noticia no hizo más que empeorar su estado. Aidou despertó de su trance y se aproximó hacia su amigo al pensar que quizás pudiese estar padeciendo un ataque cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisó.

Todos temían con lo qué iban a encontrarse a penas e ingresaran a la habitación. La aterradora verdad que ninguno quería enfrentar, pero que los sollozos descontrolados de Takuma y la expresión devastada del director Cross -mucho más desoladora que verlo llorando a lágrima viva-, confirmaron la muerte de Kiryuu. El director no se inmutó ni se apartó un milímetro de Zero, murmurando palabras de consuelo, para sí mismo, contra sus cabellos platinados.

Shiki tardó un segundo en entender la situación, pero demostrando un carácter insensible ante el director –aunque lo lamentase profundamente-, pasó de largo la camilla y se dirigió raudo hacia Takuma, quien no había cesado en su llanto. Los ojos verdes de Takuma brillaban acuosos y tenían ambas manos temblorosas alzadas a la altura de su rostro, como si no supiese qué hacer con ellas, arrancarse el cabello o ahorcarse él mismo. O algo aún peor. Shiki sabía que parte del poder que poseía Takuma se concentraba en sus manos y la devastación que ocasionaría en caso de no ser detenido, sería catastrófico*. Consciente del peligro y sin vacilar ni un instante, tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, sintiéndolas frías al tacto, y tensas.

— Takuma —le llamó—. Takuma, tranquilo, mantén la calma. ¡Takuma! — le imploró con urgencia, acariciando su mejilla con una mano mientras mantenía las suyas entrelazadas con la otra, giró su rostro y obligó a sus ojos a centrarse en él —. Mírame, Takuma, ¡mírame! Está bien, tranquilo. Estoy aquí. Tranquilo.

Tan concentrado estaba Shiki en consolar el llanto desolado de Takuma, que no se percató de las expresiones turbadas de sus compañeras. Rima ingresó vacilante a la habitación, compartiendo una mirada inquisitoria con Aidou. Una casi imperceptible negación por su parte, fue su respuesta. Toya aspiró entre dientes, hundiendo sus hombros y ladeando la cabeza, apenada. Unos pasos detrás de ella, Ruka oprimió con fuerza sus finos dedos sobre el marco de la puerta, dejando irremediablemente la marca de su mano. Observó de reojo a Kain, que salía presuroso y sin dar explicaciones.

Sin embargo, no eran necesarias; Souen podía adivinar acertadamente a quién había ido a buscar. En secreto, admiró su decisión y su valor, pues ella no se creía capaz de cargar con la difícil tarea de informarle a Kaname-sama que Kiryuu había muerto.

* * *

Yuuki intentó seguirles el paso a los vampiros, pero ninguno de ellos le dio ventaja. La expresión de Akatsuki y sus explicaciones difusas fueron suficientes para hacerles comprender que algo había salido _terriblemente_ mal. El noble no tuvo oportunidad de explicar la situación, pues, con el rostro repentinamente pálido, Kaname se lanzó a la carrera, corriendo a una velocidad rápida y urgente, sin preocuparse demasiado por la prefecta. Experimentando un _déjà vu_, Yuuki lo siguió -aunque fue fácilmente rebasada en los pasadizos, esta vez por Kain-, forzando a sus piernas a alcanzar su ritmo, incluso sabiendo que era físicamente imposible, no amainó. A pesar de que sus músculos se sentían agarrotados por haber permanecido en la fría intemperie y un calambre molesto le impedía acelerar su paso, siguió avanzando, sin detenerse ni siquiera cuando los perdió de vista.

El sonido de sus zapatillas golpeando contra el parque repercutía con intensidad, debido al tenebroso mutismo nocturno que se extendía hasta el amanecer. La oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, y a pesar de que las tenues lámparas se mantuviesen encendidas a una distancia de un metro y medio entre cada una, los antiguos temores que experimentó de niña, regresaron. E inevitablemente, los recuerdos del pasado. Fue difícil, tanto para Yuuki como para Zero, abandonar la hogareña casita en medio del bosque donde ella había crecido y él se había restablecido. Yuuki no le temía a los vampiros; o en realidad, no le temía a Kaname. Y encontrarse envuelta en todo un nuevo mundo que desconocía y en el cual su simple persona no significa nada, la abrumó. La gigantesca Academia la hacía sentir aún más vulnerable y sola. La avalancha de nuevas responsabilidades tenían a Cross demasiado ocupado, y la situación de Kaname como futuro Presidente de Dormitorio, la obligaban a tragarse sus infantiles problemas, a pesar de que el miedo y los viejos fantasmas amenazaran con tragarla viva.

No lo hicieron, y quizás debería darle las gracias a Zero.

El hijo de cazadores, que odiaba a los vampiros porque había perdido a su familia completa a causa de "las bestias chupasangres", tenía que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios día tras días y –aunque eso no lo supo sino mucho tiempo después- también a la incertidumbre y la humillación de convertirse en un vampiro o morir en el proceso. Y aún así él siempre estaba velando por ella, cuidándola, consolándola, enseñándole a ser mejor persona, a ser más fuerte y más independiente; su padre adoptivo y Kaname jamás la habían desatendido y en cada oportunidad se encargaban de complacerse e intentaban ayudarla en todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Pero era Zero quien sabía qué sucedía antes de que ella se lo dijese. Él la conocía y la quería.

Su mejor amigo, su compañero, su hermano… se estaba muriendo. O quizás… Sin detenerse, Yuuki negó con la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza con los ojos. Fue en ése momento cuando se percató que había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Mientras se frotaba los ojos con la manga de su cazadora, se recriminó el haber sido tan egoísta y dejar solo a Zero en un momento cómo ése. Sí, le dolía descubrir que Kaname nunca le correspondería y le dolió más saber que fue Zero quien se ganó su amor, pero eso no justificaba su actitud tan infantil en aquella terrible situación.

_«Zero, lo lamento mucho. Pero, por favor, por favor no_…», su súplica silenciosa fue interrumpida al doblar la esquina y girar hacia la izquierda, donde a pocos metros yacía la única habitación iluminada: la enfermería. Se detuvo.

Un nudo en sus entrañas se instaló; fue tan doloroso que le impidió moverse por unos segundos, asustada por el escenario que la recibiría. Asustada de recibir una noticia trágica. Y asustada por saber perder a un ser querido. De manera mecánica, y casi como si fuese un zombie, caminó con pasos ligeros y temblorosos los tres metros que la separaban de la verdad. Ruka, en el marco de la puerta, le dedicó una mirada de refilón de la cual ella no fue consciente. Cerró sus manos en puños y se asomó por la entrada, insegura.

La figura imponente e inmóvil de Kaname le bloqueó la vista. El vampiro era mucho más alto que ella y poseía una espalda ancha que le impedía apreciar nada excepto las siluetas cabizbajas de los nobles. A su izquierda, encontró a Aidou. Se asustó al observar su cuerpo tembloroso y sus manos convertidas en puños. Junto a él, vio a Takuma-sempai sentado en el suelo, buscando refugio entre los brazos de Shiki, que acariciaba sus rubios cabellos a modo de consuelo. Creyó ver rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y lo confirmó al percatarse de sus ojos enrojecidos. Oh, Dios…

Por primera vez en su vida, Yuuki no tuvo contemplaciones con respecto a su trato con Kaname, pues el tormento que le producía esa incertidumbre casi comprobada, fue suficiente para obligar a sus pies a moverse, adentrándose en la habitación y empujando el cuerpo del purasangre en el proceso. Una pequeña queja se le escapó a uno de los nobles, pero Yuuki no fue capaz de discernir a cuál de ellos y tampoco le importaba más concentrada en la imagen que tenía delante.

De inmediato, vislumbró el cuerpo de su hermano, cubierto con una manta para esconder su desnudez y con un respirador manual atorado en la garganta. Su mirada subió hasta el holograma, que mostraba un perfectamente diseñado corazón cuyo único defecto era no poder latir. Y que Yuuki inmediatamente adivinó para qué servía.

De pie a su lado, estaba Cross que tenía fuertemente apretada entre sus dedos una de las pálidas manos de Zero, ergo, sus irises dorados estaban clavados en su persona. Kaien no había levantado la vista cuando los nobles ingresaron abruptamente a la enfermería aún demasiado ensimismado en sobrellevar el dolor. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Kaname apareció; el purasangre no preguntó no lloró ni gritó, simplemente permaneció plantado en la entrada, intentando comprender que Zero había muerto; una mezcla de vergüenza y congoja le impidió a Kaien darle la cara, mucho menos explicaciones, pero en cuanto sintió la conocida presencia de Yuuki, supo que debía enfrentarse a la realidad, enfrentarse a su familia.

Sus ojos acuosos se encontraron con los suyos, desesperados, buscando una confirmación. Con una pregunta silenciosa, que escondía latente la esperanza, se dirigió a él. Cross ladeó la cabeza, se mordió el labio y suspiro. Una respuesta suficiente.

_Zero está muerto._

Yuuki hipó. Su labio inferior tembló y la estabilidad abandonó sus piernas. Cayó, golpeando sus ya lastimadas rodillas contra el suelo, mientras dejaba escapar un lamento abrumador:

— ¡Zero! —gritó, dejando que cascadas de lágrimas amargas surcaran por sus mejillas. Ella nunca había experimentado semejante dolor o una pérdida. Y hubiese deseado nunca llegar a hacerlo. Sentía como si le hubiesen clavado un metal al rojo vivo en el pecho que le impedía respirar mientras los fantasma del pasado danzaban a su alrededor, murmurándole con saña que estaba sola, que lo había perdido todo, que el dolor la consumiría.

Cross observó a su hija, desolado. El escozor en sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas que cada vez le eran más difíciles de contener. Sentía que no se podía mover y se miró las manos, que sostenían con fuerza aplastante las delgadas falanges de su hijo. Acarició su palma, deslizando sus propios dedos por las líneas de su mano, dibujando una caminito inexistente hasta llegar a la muñeca. Y entonces lo soltó.

Se alejó lentamente y caminó de forma mecánica hacia donde se hallaba Yuuki. Agachándose a su altura, envolvió los hombros de la muchacha, dejándola llorar nuevamente por los dos. Sus lágrimas picaban en sus cuentas oculares, pero él las obligó a permanecer congeladas, junto a los sollozos que atrapadas en su garganta, lo ahogaban. Cross apretó más fuerte su abrazó, manteniéndola cerca. El director había perdido mucha energía pero estaba apenas consciente de ello. Estaba… mareado y sentía náuseas. Tampoco podía pensar y lo único que superaba la debilidad era la aflicción y la desazón.

_«¿Por qué?»_, se preguntó a sí mismo, sabiendo que no iba a obtener una respuesta. Centímetros a su derecha, Kuran Kaname esta preguntándose exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

**[1] N. de A: **Estrofa de la canción _"The ocean" _interpretada por Richard Hawley,cuya versión original es: _So lead me down, to the ocean/ Our world is fine, by the ocean/ You know the way it is in life, it's so hard to live up to/ So why are you still dressed in your mourning suit._ El nombre del capítulo estuvo inspirado en la canción.

**[2] N. de A: **Descripción de la electricidad a lo largo de la historia.

**[3] N. de A:** Para crear a mi Cross-desfibrilador-personal, me basé en la forma de uso del desfibrilador: _"Si el paciente se encuentra inconsciente y no presenta respiración ni pulso se procederá a utilizar el desfibrilador. El equipo indicará primeramente que se coloque al paciente los electrodos en el pecho de la manera indicada en los mismos mediante un diagrama simple, realiza un análisis de la arritmia del paciente, una vez establecido el tipo de arritmia diagnostica la fibrilación ventricular y determina si el paciente requiere una descarga eléctrica. De ser necesaria la descarga, el, luego indicará el momento de realizar la descarga y nuevamente analizara el ritmo cardiaco del paciente en caso que se necesite otra descarga". _No soy doctora ni estudió medicina, por lo tanto, es probable que haya tenido errores médicos durante el transcurso de los capítulos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y puedo ampararme en que mezcle magia y medicina para salvar la vida de Zero. _No responsability! _Ja-ja.

**[4] N. de A:** Para quienes no lo sepan, la habilidad de Takuma es desintegrar la materia a nivel molecular; es decir, destruirlo por completo. Si no leyeron el manga pero por casualidad vieron _Charmed_ y a Piper empleando sus poderes, lo entenderán.

¿Quieren matarme? Sí, sí lo sé. Seguramente ya no es por la extrema tardanza, sino por el contenido del capítulo. Con respecto al primer punto, lo siento mucho, pero en la Universidad a la que asisto surgieron algunos problemas que nos afectaron a todos y por tal motivo estuvimos en pare por casi una semana y nuestros exámenes de alargaron más de lo debido así que no pude concluir con el capítulo sino hasta ahora. Y ni siquiera eso. Tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos partes porque estaba quedando demasiado extenso –más de 8.000 palabras-, además que faltaban aún un par de escenas –las dos últimas- y con las prisas para publicarlo antes del fin de semana, supe que no me iba a alcanzar el tiempo, así que opté por cortarlo. La segunda parte, será publicada en breve, pocos días espero, y no les adelanto nada, porque no quiero arruinar mi muerte a pedradas. Soy una muy mala persona, lo sé, pero… no me arrepiento de nada. Disculpen por la tardanza extrema y por lo que le leyeron, si les arranqué algunas lágrimas, lo siento, yo también lloré. Y falta aún más.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: FUERA DE LOS OCÉANOS**_


End file.
